A Different Path
by Jlbrew28
Summary: Nine years after ROTS, two young prisoners have Darth Vader questioning his choices...and have him thinking about a different path. Warning: corporal punishment.
1. The Prisoners

**Star Wars**

"A Different Path"

**Summary****: **Nine years after joining the Emperor, two young prisoners have Darth Vader questioning his decision…and start him thinking about a different path.

**Author's Note:**Very AU.

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain spanking.

_**Disclaimer**__:_ I don't own these characters; they belong to the great George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them for this story.

**Chapter 1: The Prisoners**

Aboard the first (and currently only) Imperial Death Star, Darth Vader sat in his meditation chamber, trying to bring about a calm he did not feel.

As the Emperor's Enforcer he was in command of the moon-sized battle station that had the power to destroy a planet.

_They all believe this to be an awesome weapon_, _but it no match for the power of the Force._

As a Sith Lord, and former Jedi Knight, Vader had a great respect for the invisible, semi-touchable presence known as the Force.

What puzzled him the most was why the Emperor, who was also a Dark Lord of the Sith, could put such faith in this technological monstrosity that he had built?

Vader sighed.

_It is not your place to question_, _but to obey._

Unfortunately, he had been questioning things all his life and he had trouble stopping now.

He had a great feeling of unease lately…a disturbance in the Force he couldn't quite place.

That was why he was having so much trouble meditating.

The intercom chimed, interrupting his meditation and he growled.

Flicking the switch without touching it, the image of General Veers—his second in command—appeared on the holo-screen.

"This had better be good, General," he growled, annoyed.

The general looked slightly nervous.

He wouldn't have been the first one to feel a Force-induced case of asphyxia at the hand of the Imperial Enforcer.

"My lord," he began, his voice cracking nervously, "we intercepted an Alderaan vessel just over the planet of Tatooine. It was an ambassador ship carrying the Prince Consort."

Vader raised an eyebrow.

What would Bail Organa be doing so far from home?

Especially near a backwater world like his old home planet?

"What did you find, General?" he asked, curious.

"Transmissions were beamed to the ship from a Rebel spy, my lord," General Veers went on.

"It is our belief that the Prince Consort was attempting to carry this information to some Rebel contact on Tatooine."

Vader nodded. "Have you arrested Organa?"

"I'm afraid the occupants aboard put up a fight," the general went on. "Prince Organa was killed when our Storm troopers returned fire."

Vader's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Were there any survivors?"

Too many times the trigger happy troopers shot first and asked questions later.

That was _not_ a good way of getting badly needed information.

"One, my lord," Veers said, nervously. "It seemed that the Prince Consort had his daughter with him."

"Did you take her prisoner?" Vader asked, almost rhetorically.

The general nodded.

"Yes, my lord," he said. "The girl is in route even now—along with one other prisoner."

"What other prisoner, General?" Vader asked, feeling a throbbing in the Force.

"It seemed that before he died, Prince Organa jettisoned an escape pod with two droids in it," the general went on.

"We believed he hid the information he received in one of them. The droids were picked up by local scavengers and sold to a moisture farmer. We sent troopers to track them down, but the farmer and his wife weren't inclined to give up the droids."

"They're dead I take it," Vader said, not surprised.

The general nodded. "Yes, my lord. We found the droids, but also someone else. It seemed they had a child living with them—a nephew."

"He is the other prisoner?" Vader asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, my lord," Veers said. "For all we know the droid could have passed on its information to the boy. That is why I had him brought along with the Alderaan princess for interrogation."

In the Empire, the word 'interrogation' actually meant torture.

Vader nodded, understanding.

He would not torture children, but scaring them might work just as well.

"Have they arrived?" he asked, curiously.

"They are just docking, my lord," Veers said. "Shall I send them to you?"

"Yes," Vader said, "and get the droids seen to as soon as possible."

"It will be done, my lord," Veer exclaimed, saluting.

He flicked his finger and the screen went black.

Vader sighed.

Ten minutes later, his door chimed and he flicked his hand to open it.

Two storm troopers entered, pushing in front of them a boy and girl.

Both were about nine years old and neither looked very happy at the moment.

The girl he recognized as Leia Organa—Bail Organa's adopted daughter.

She had long brown hair, braided into a single braid down her back, and large brown eyes.

She wore a white dress with a hood, befitting her station as a daughter of the royal house.

The boy had sandy blonde hair and large blue eyes.

He wore the desert style clothing worn by most males of Tatooine that Vader remembered so well.

In fact, this boy looked so much like him as a child that he began to wonder…

Standing up, he towered over the two children.

"Leave us," he growled at the two white armored figures.

The two troopers saluted and obeyed.

Alone with the two 'prisoners' he pulled back the black hood of his cloak so that they could see his face.

He'd allowed his hair to grow longer over the years—long enough to pull into a tail at the nap of his neck—and had dyed it black.

He felt it made him look more imposing, more menacing, especially with his golden [feral] eyes—a by-product of his use of the Dark Side of the Force.

"I don't know who you are," the boy spoke up, angrily, "but I ain't done nothin' and I want to go home!"

Vader raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't say anything yet.

He turned to the girl.

"Lord Vader," Princess Leia spoke up, her tone and bearing haughty, "I demand that you release me at once. You have no right to keep me here."

Vader smirked.

The princess reminded him of someone, another young lady, he'd known long ago.

"You'll find, Princess," he told her, "that I do not give into the demands made by nine year old little girls. You will remain here as long as I deem it necessary for you to remain."

The girl crossed her arms and scowled at him.

If looks could kill, he would have certainly have been dead.

He found it amusing, though he did not let it show on his face.

He returned his gaze to the boy.

"What is your name?" he asked, curious.

He sensed that the Force was strong with him…with both of them, really.

Organa had never allowed his daughter near him or the Emperor…he supposed he knew of her potential…so he had only ever seen her at a distance.

Now, close up, he could sense her inner strength.

Even at nine, it rivaled someone else's he once knew.

"Luke Skywalker," the boy said. "You can't keep me here, either! M-My aunt and uncle will be worried about me."

So, the boy either didn't know his relatives were dead or he was in denial.

Either way, it didn't matter.

His name, however, was of great interest to him…

"What are the names of your guardians?" he asked the boy, curious.

If it was who he thought it was…

"Owen and Beru Lars," Luke answered, his jaw setting stubbornly. "I want to go home! I didn't do anything, so you can't keep me here!"

He crossed his arms and glared at him, his blue eyes flashing fire.

_The boy has spirit,_ Vader thought, _and a stubbornness to match it. The princess has a temper to match hers._

"Like he cares," Leia spoke up, glaring at the Enforcer. "This is Darth Vader, farm boy. He's the Emperor's lap dog and does what ever his master says like the good little doggy he is."

Vader narrowed his eyes at her.

He did not tolerate disrespect, especially from children.

"You have a sharp tongue, Princess," he told her, towering over her. "That could get you into serious trouble."

The girl sniffed. "I'm not afraid of you," she declared, hands on her hips.

Her wide brown eyes, however, told a different story…

Vader chuckled.

"No," he agreed, "I don't believe you are, but that could change very easily."

Both the children's eyes widened at that, and they looked at each other hesitantly.

Summoning the storm troopers, he ordered, "Take our young guests to the infirmary and have the standard exams done. Inform the chief medic I want a word with him once he is finished, and then take them to a cell block."

"Should we place them in separate cells, my lord?" one of the troopers asked.

Vader regarded the children, using both his eyes and his Force senses to examine them.

Despite their brave words, he could tell both were terrified—as well as emotional traumatized.

Having a companion, he supposed, would ease their fear a bit.

"No," he said, grinning at the children. "They are both small enough, I think, to house in one cell. Why waist space when we do not have to, after all?"

The Storm troopers saluted and led the children from his chambers.

He sighed as the door closed behind them.

He knew what the Emperor would order, should he be informed of this.

These two were Force-sensitive, of that he was certain, and there was something else about them…

Palpatine would order their immediate deaths, but there was no way he was going to harm any more children.

_Never again,_ he vowed angrily.

An image of the younglings' faces appeared in his mind and quickly pushed it away.

He could not change the past, but he could change the future.

No child would ever die directly by his hand again.

_Why do I feel connected to them? Why do I feel this…pull?_

He didn't know the answer to those questions, but he was sure going to find out.

TBC…


	2. The Discovery

**Star Wars**

"A Different Path"

**Summary****: **Nine years after joining the Emperor, two young prisoners have Darth Vader questioning his decision…and start him thinking about a different path.

**Author's Note:**Very AU.

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain corporal punishment.

_**Disclaimer**__:_ I don't own these characters; they belong to the great George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them for this story.

**Chapter 2: The Discovery**

Once again, Vader was attempting an unsuccessful meditation when the chime to his chamber was sounded.

Sighing in frustration, he flicked a finger and the door opened.

Jarik, his Chief Medical Officer, entered and bowed to him.

He nodded his head in greeting.

They had known each other long enough that the usual groveling/greeting was unnecessary.

Jarik rose and waited.

"You have the results?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed I do, My Lord," the man said, handing him a data file. "See for yourself."

Vader did so, his eyes widening in surprise.

He looked up to find the medic nodding in confirmation.

"Yes, it's true," the man told him. "I ran it twice. Not only did the boy's DNA match yours—making him your biological son—but the princess matched yours as well. They are the same age, which means the young lad and lass down stairs are twins—_your_ twins, my lord."

Vader fought hard to suppress the emotions tumbling inside him at that moment.

He had children!

_I'm a father!_

The thought shook him to his core, along with the realization it brought him.

_He lied!_

The Emperor had told him that he'd killed his wife, but that couldn't be true—she had to have lived long enough to give birth to Luke and Leia!

"Are you all right, my lord?" Jarik asked, raising an eyebrow. "I know this news must be unsettling…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Vader snapped him, his eyes narrowing. "Does anyone else know of this?"

The man looked insulted. "Of course not," he told him. "I'm a professional, My Lord."

Vader nodded. "You had better be, Jarik," he warned. "Should anyone find out about this…?"

"I'll find myself having trouble breathing," the man finished for him, smirking. "I'm well aware of that, my Lord. I am not a fool—unlike some others I could name."

Vader grinned.

That was why he had allowed Jarik to live all these years.

He knew failure of any kind wasn't an option for those who served under him.

"You may go then," he told him, waving a hand at the door.

"If I may," the medic asked, curiously, "what do you intend to do?"

"I do not know," Vader answered him, honestly. "I need time to meditate. Leave me."

Jarik nodded and bowed. He then turned and left the room without any further prompting.

Vader sighed, glancing down once more at the data pad in his hand.

When he'd ordered the test done, he had expected only to find that the boy was somehow his child—not both of them!

Despite his protest for the need to meditate, he knew he would never be able to now.

Getting up, he pulled his hood up and stalked out of his chamber.

As he made his way through the corridors of the Star, officers and Storm-Troopers moved out of his way—everyone was well aware it wasn't a good idea to him off.

Taking a lift down to the detention center, he walked in and demanded, "Which cell are the prisoners in?"

A nervous looking officer came to attention in front of him.

"C-Cell C, M-My Lord," he stammered.

Vader rolled his eyes.

Surely he didn't execute _that_ many officers?

"Open it," he ordered and then turned to head down the cell corridor.

Reaching the third cell, the door opened and he entered to find the two children.

They sat on either end of the only piece of furniture in the small space.

Both had their legs pulled up with their arms wrapped around them.

Oddly enough, they were turned slightly from each other—and yet they had identical expressions on their faces.

_I wonder if they sense their bond, _he asked himself curiously.

Twins—especially Force-bonded twins—were known to do things the same, even when different genders.

They glanced up at him, both wearing expressions of anger and resentment.

"What do _you_ want?" Luke—_his son_—asked, sullenly.

"I thought things couldn't get any worse," Leia—_his daughter_—said, angrily. "I was wrong."

Vader raised an eyebrow at them.

"I see your attitudes have not improved," he commented, dryly.

Luke snorted, glaring at him.

"Why should they?" he asked, sneering. "You lock us up in this poo-doo hole and expect us to what—jump for joy!?"

"Lord Dark Breath," Leia growled, "wouldn't know anything about joy."

_I am not their favorite person,_ Vader thought, _but_ _maybe I can change that._

"What if I were to get you out of this—hole—as you put it?" he asked them, grinning.

"Moved you somewhere more comfortable?"

Leia looked at him suspiciously.

"I didn't think the Emperor's lap dog went out of his way for prisoners," she growled, scowling.

Luke smiled at that. "He does look like a lap dog, doesn't he?"

Vader scowled at them.

"You are both in need of a lesson in respect," he told them, angrily, "however I do not have the time now to teach you. Come with me."

When neither child moved, he narrowed his eyes.

"I will not ask again," he growled at them, in his most menacing voice.

Luke and Leia looked at each other, shrugged, and got up.

They followed him out of the cell and down the corridor.

"My Lord?" the officer asked, giving him a questioning look.

"These two are coming with me," he told him. "Do not worry, they won't escape."

"O-Of course not," the man stammered, blinking at him rapidly.

Vader resisted the urge to roll his eyes again.

He turned and exited the detention center.

The children followed him, hesitantly.

"Where's he taking us?" Luke whispered to Leia.

"Beats me," she replied, eyeing his back suspiciously.

Vader grinned beneath his hood.

_You have a lot to learn, my children…_

He led them through the corridors of the battle station, until he came to his private quarters.

He entered and they followed him in.

It was only then that he turned to them and removed his hood.

"Are you hungry?" he asked them.

"No," both answered, but their stomachs growled at the same time.

They both blushed and looked away.

Vader raised an eyebrow.

"I do not like being lied to," he told them, firmly. "If I ask you a question, I expect to be obeyed. Understood?"

"You're not the boss of us," Luke declared, stubbornly.

"Why do you care any way?" Leia asked. "You're just going to kill us, aren't you?"

"I do not kill children," he growled.

Leia snorted.

The look she leveled at him told him what she thought of that statement.

He raised himself to his full height, towering over the .

"Young lady," he growled, "despite what you have heard of me and the horror stories I am well aware that circulate about me—I DO NOT HARM CHILDREN!"

"You did once," she said, quietly.

"_Once_, yes," he said, letting them hear the sadness in his voice, "but _never_ again. Never!"

"So," Leia said, meeting his eyes for the first time, "you do have a conscience, after all."

Vader gulped.

When he looked into her dark brown orbs, he saw his wife staring back at him.

He looked away quickly.

"That is of no concern at the moment," he told them, attempting to gain control of the situation once more. "You will be remaining aboard this station for some time—until I can figure out what is to be done with you—and I do not want you locked up in the prison cell. Therefore, you will be placed in adjoining chambers to this one."

"Why?" Luke asked, puzzled. "Why can't you let us go? We're just kids? We're no threat to the Empire."

Vader resisted smiling.

_If only you knew, my son…_

"My reasons are my own," he told them, firmly. "You will be under my direct authority while you are here. Cause trouble, and you will not like the consequences."

"You've already taken our families away from us," Leia growled, tears welling in her eyes. "What more could you possibly do?"

Vader glared at her.

"I did not order your adopted father's , Princess," he said, then glanced at Luke. "Nor your aunt and uncle, boy. They were casualties of war, nothing more."

"Nothing more?" Luke asked, angrily. "They were people, they _loved_ us! You don't do anything but and kill! I you!"

Vader felt the boy's words his heart like a thorn.

He quickly forced the fleetingly feeling away as the boy charged him and attempted to attack him with his fists.

He caught the boy's fists easily, and then reacted on instinct.

Spinning the boy around, he delivered one sharp blow to his behind with his gloved palm.

Luke yelped, shocked more by the action itself rather than the mild sting it inflicted.

Vader released the boy, who stepped back in shock.

He was pretty surprised himself, actually.

The action was just so…paternal.

"Let _that_ be a warning, both of you," he told them, pointing a reproving finger at them. "Step out of line, and you now know what to expect."

Okay…so ing wasn't how he usually dealt with disobedience from his subordinates, but they _were_ children, after all.

"Y-You have no right," Leia stammered, angrily.

It was clear she was unnerved by his actions just now.

_Bail probably never once ed her or even scolded her a day in her life…the idiot! Padme would never…_

The thought shocked him.

He hadn't thought of his late wife in years and suddenly he was thinking of what she would do to discipline their children…

He shook his head to clear it.

"I have every right, your Highness," he told her, firmly. "You are children, and I am in command of this entire battle-station. Now, do you understand what will happen should you defy me?"

Both nodded, looking wide eyed.

He nodded back, satisfied.

"Princess, your new chambers will be through that door on the right. Boy, yours is on the left. Go to them now. I wish to meditate. I will have food brought for you both."

The two children looked at each other, but then obeyed; neither wanted to be in the same room with him any longer.

Each went to the door he had pointed to and entered.

The doors closed behind them.

Vader sighed.

This was certainly a taxing discovery.

TBC…

________________________________________________________________________


	3. Fatherhood

**Star Wars**

"A Different Path"

**Summary****: **Nine years after joining the Emperor, two young prisoners have Darth Vader questioning his decision…and start him thinking about a different path.

**Author's Note:**Very AU.

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain corporal punishment.

_**Disclaimer**__:_ I don't own these characters; they belong to the great George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them for this story.

**Chapter 3: Fatherhood**

Luke was cold.

He had never been this far from home before, and never been in space before.

He lay in the bunk that was in the small room that the black-cloaked man the princess called "Lord Vader" had told him to go to.

He wasn't sure what time it was, but he was sure it was late.

However, he couldn't sleep.

He missed Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru.

He wanted to go home.

He was _cold_.

Sighing, he got up and hesitantly made his way to the door that led into the larger room that belonged to the dark cloaked man.

Tip-toeing into the room, he wondered if the man that everyone seemed afraid of was aslee ot.

"You should be in bed," a voice spoke in the darkness, causing him to jump.

A light came on and he found Vader, wearing nothing but a pair of black sleep pants, sitting cross-legged in his open meditation chamber—a round sphere that could be closed should he choose.

_He didn't even open his eyes, how did he know I was here? _Luke swallowed, nervously.

The man scared him, but there was also something…_familiar_….about him, too.

"I couldn't sleep," he said, wrapping his arms around himself and rubbed them up and down.

Vader opened his eyes.

"Are you cold?" he asked, knowingly.

Luke nodded, hesitantly.

"You come from a warm planet," he told him, "and space is cold."

"I-I've never been so far from home before," Luke admitted, sniffling a little bit.

Vader was reminded of his own first experience in space, but quickly pushed the memory away.

He beckoned to him.

Luke walked over slowly and stepped into the open sphere, hesitantly.

"I will not harm you," Vader assured him, summoning his cloak from where it lay draped on his bed.

He very rarely actually slept, simply allowing his body to rest while he meditated within his chamber.

Sleep brought dreams, and dreams brought painful reminders he did not wish to recall.

Wrapping the cloak around Luke's shoulders, he sat the boy down beside him and then reached out with the Force to create a warming circle around them.

"Better?" he asked the boy.

Luke nodded, feeling much warmer.

"H-How did you do that?" he asked, curious.

_He's just as curious as I was at that age. _

"I'm not sure you're ready for that," Vader told him. "Let's just say it is something that took me a long time to learn."

"Oh," Luke said, sighing. "Is what the princess said true?"

"What did the princess say?" Vader asked him, curious.

Luke shrugged.

"Just that you were a bad man," he said, "and that you had hurt a lot of people."

Vader sighed.

"You are going to find that things aren't as simple as they were on your home planet," he told him, firmly. "Things here are more complex."

Luke snorted and gave him a look.

"Hurting people is wrong," he said, firmly. "Aunt Beru said so, and she's the smartest person I know—except for old Ben, of course."

Vader's eyes narrowed. "Old Ben?" he asked. "Who's that?"

"Who?" Luke asked, puzzled by the question. "Old Ben Kenobi?"

Vader nodded at him.

"He's just this old hermit that lives out in the Dune Sea." Luke told him. "Uncle Owen doesn't like him very much, but Aunt Beru does."

So, that was where Obi-Wan vanished to.

_He was the one who took Luke to the Lars', but why separate them in the first place?_

The answer to that question came to him immediately: Palpatine.

Obi-Wan and Bail knew that his master would not tolerate any "threat" to his hold over him.

_That's why he told me I killed Padme! To keep me engulfed in never ending anger and hatred._

Vader seethed at that.

All these years…

"You okay?" Luke asked, glancing up at him puzzled.

He looked down at the boy, suddenly uncomfortable.

"It is late, young one," he told him. "It is time to go to sleep."

"I told you," Luke said, stubbornly, "I'm not sleepy."

He did, however, let out a large yawn just then.

"Uh huh," Vader said, raising an eyebrow, and thinking of how to do this.

The boy wasn't weak minded, so simply compelling him to sleep wouldn't work, but maybe…

"Do you like flying?" he asked, curiously.

"Are you kidding?" Luke asked, grinning. "I love it! Someday, I'm gonna have my own ship!"

_Definitely just like me!_

"Have you ever heard of pod racing?" he asked the boy.

"'Course," Luke said, yawning again.

"Have you ever heard of any human being able to do it?" Vader asked him next.

Luke frowned, his eyes feeling heavy. "No."

"There was one," Vader said, knowingly. "He was just your age, too."

"Really?" Luke asked, sleepily. "Did he win any races?"

"One," Vader told him. "The Boonta Eve Grand Prix."

"I've heard of that!" Luke said, excitedly. "They don't have it anymore, though."

He sounded disappointed.

Vader chuckled to himself.

"It was the biggest race of the season," he went on, "and the boy had a lot of competition. He was the only human in the race and only nine years old—which made him the youngest, as well as the smallest. No one thought he would win, many people bet against him, but he showed them all and crossed the finish line before everybody else—after working his tail off, of course. His mother was so proud of him."

"I never knew my mother," Luke said, his eyes drooping, "or my father."

_You will now, my son, and I'll make sure you and your sister know who your mother was and how much she loved you._

He felt a weight against his shoulder and found Luke sound asleep.

For the first time in nearly ten years, Vader allowed himself to feel something other than or anger.

Unfolding his legs, he stood up and scooped the boy into his arms.

Luke didn't stir and he carried him back into his bed chamber and placed him on his bed.

He thought about removing his cloak but thought that it would be best to leave it.

_I can always retrieve it before he awakens in the morning…_

Certain his son would remain asleep, he exited his room…only to stop short as he sensed something from Leia's chamber.

Entering, he found his daughter in the grip of a terrifying nightmare.

She was tossing and turning, muttering incoherently except for the word "Papa" every few moments.

_She's dreaming of Bail…did she see him die!?_

He hadn't thought to ask for details, such as where the Storm-troopers found her on Organa's ship?

For all he knew, she had witnessed the entire battle as well as her adopted father's demise.

Totally unprepared how to deal with a situation like this, he acted on pure instinct.

Going over he scooped the into his arms and cradled her against his chest.

She struggled a bit, but didn't awaken.

Sending calming thoughts to her via the Force, he whispered, "Calm, Leia, be calm. It's only a dream. You are safe now."

"D-Daddy!" she whimpered, tears falling from her closed eyes.

He held her tightly.

"That's right," he whispered to her. "Daddy's got you. Its okay, Princess, you're safe. Everything will be all right. I promise."

A few moments more of tossing and muttering, and then the little began to calm.

He could sense whatever nightmare plagued her was gone, and she was once more fully asleep.

He quickly placed her back into her bed, pulling the blankets around her.

He gazed down at her still form.

_She looks so much like you, Padme. How proud you would be of her…of them both._

He knew that she would not remember this in the morning; that the look of hatred and contempt for him would once more show on her young face, but at least for just this moment he could be her father and not the enemy she imagined him to be.

He waited a few moments to make certain she would be all right and then went back to his mediation chamber.

Breathing out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, he attempted meditation again.

Unfortunately, he fell asleep…apparently becoming _too_ calm in the Force.

_Fatherhood sure is exhausting…_

_TBC…_

________________________________________________________________________


	4. Searching

**Star Wars**

"A Different Path"

**Summary****: **Nine years after joining the Emperor, two young prisoners have Darth Vader questioning his decision…and start him thinking about a different path.

**Author's Note:**Very AU.

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain corporal punishment.

_**Disclaimer**__:_ I don't own these characters; they belong to the great George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them for this story.

**Chapter 4: Searching**

Obi-Wan Kenobi cursed himself for a fool!

It had been a week now since he found the Lars' and Luke missing.

Why Storm-troopers would have been any where near the homestead was still a mystery to him, but whatever the reason they had oisture farmer and his wife…and taken their nephew with them!

He had raced to Mos Eisley, hoping against hope they had simply not expected a child and dropped the boy off at the local orphanage.

_No such luck, _he growled to himself.

Further investigation, along with much bribing and mind-tricking, had gotten him the story of how the Storm-troopers had departed taking the boy with them.

_But where did they go!_

That was the question he couldn't answer.

It had taken him this long to finally be able to reach Alderaan, to inform Bail Organa of the situation, only to learn that the Prince Consort's ship had been boarded by Imperials over this very planet and he was killed in the ensuing fire fight.

Even worse than that, he was told that the young Princess had been with her adopted father and had been taken prisoner by the Empire.

_Our last hope has fallen into the hands of the ones I was sworn to protect them from!_

The Skywalker twins were the only ones strong enough who could fulfill the prophecy and bring balance back to the Force.

It was clear to them that Luke was indeed the stronger in the Force, though his sister was almost as strong.

They had been separated to protect them, but to also ensure that should something befall one of them the other would still be able to do what was needed.

_And now both are missing, imprisoned, or worse…dead!_

Obi-Wan shook his head and tried for calm.

He could sense they weren't , he'd have felt their s in the Force, but that didn't mean something couldn't still happen to them wherever they were.

_I can only hope the Emperor has not discovered them…or Vader! _

If it were the former who discovered their existence, the twins' lives would be forfeit immediately, but if it was the latter…

_Anakin, even as warped as he's become, wouldn't kill his own children,_ _that_ Obi-Wan knew, _but that didn't mean he wouldn't attempt to turn them to the Dark Side._

That would be even worse than , should the twins follow in their father's footsteps.

They were young, easily manipulated, and both certainly were far too trusting for their own good, especially young Luke.

_He is also far too curious for his own good…_

Obi-Wan remembered all too well the times Owen had had to his nephew for being too curious about something and getting into trouble over it.

There had been a time or two, Obi-Wan had almost felt compelled to take the youngster over his knee.

_Maybe if I'd done that more often with his father…_

Again, Obi-Wan shook his head of such thoughts. The past couldn't be changed, but the future could still be saved.

_But first I must find them!_

He only hoped that when he did he wouldn't be too late…

________________________________________________________________________


	5. Quarrelsome

**Star Wars**

"A Different Path"

**Summary****: **Nine years after joining the Emperor, two young prisoners have Darth Vader questioning his decision…and start him thinking about a different path.

**Author's Note:**Very AU.

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain corporal punishment.

_**Disclaimer**__:_ I don't own these characters; they belong to the great George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them for this story.

**Chapter 5: Quarrelsome **

Darth Vader was weary.

He had just spent many hours interrogating suspected traitors that had been sent to the Star by the Emperor.

At one time, he would have been ordered to go and find them, dealing with them then and there, but the Emperor felt that for the time being he was better off remaining in command of the Star.

With the discovery of his children, he was more than pleased by this…

Of course, that still didn't mean the hours it took to process the prisoners, interrogate each one individually, sometimes more than once, and then dealing with the demands of the battle station as well left him more than a little tired.

_I simply wish to be left alone to mediate for a few hours, eat, and then sleep…_

Unfortunately, the moment he entered his chambers he knew that that wasn't very likely to happen for he entered to find his two 'prisoners' in the midst of a _very_ heated discussion.

"You're nothing but an uneducated farm boy," Leia was telling (more like yelling) at Luke, "you don't know anything!"

"I'd rather be a farm boy," Luke growled back, "than a sour faced, stuck up princess like you!"

Leia's eyes nearly bugged out. "How dare you!" she screeched, her voice level raising several decimals.

"I am a daughter of the Royal House of Alderaan! I am heir to the throne—no, scratch that—I _am_ Queen!"

Luke snorted. "News flash, princess," he told her, rolling his eyes, "but you're nothing but a kid just like me stuck in this stinking pit hole with that sour-faced Vader!"

Vader frowned. _Now, that was a bit much…_

Narrowing his eyes, he said, "What is going on here?!"

The two children both jumped, startled. As one, they pointed at the other.

"He/She started it," they exclaimed in unison, turning to glare daggers at each other.

Vader would have grinned at such a typical childish response, but he had a headache and needed to get to the bottom of this.

"That is not what I asked," he told them, crossing his arms and glaring down at them.

"Princess Stuck-Up thinks she's smarter than me just because she comes from a Mid-Rim planet and I come from a backwater hole like Tatooine," Luke said, glaring at his [unknown] sister.

"Farm Boy hasn't got the brains needed to escape from an _escape_ pod," Leia sneered. "I'm beginning to think he's related to _you!_"

Vader sighed, rubbing his tired eyes.

His daughter's animosity had not lessoned in the last week; in fact if anything it doubled.

He had begun to notice that both of them were starting to bicker and complain as the week wore on, but had yet to do anything about it.

"I see," he said, staring at them. "Perhaps, since you can not seem to get along, it would be best if you both go to your chambers for a time."

Luke snorted, scowling at the .

"Good going, Princess," he told the , "now you've gone and got us grounded!"

Leia returned his snort and the scowl.

"We're _prisoners_, you idiot," she growled at him, "or haven't you figured that out yet!"

"We're still being sent to our rooms," Luke grumbled, sourly.

Vader pondered the 's words. Perhaps that was the problem…

"You aren't exactly prisoners, Princess," he told her, "otherwise you would be locked in the holding cells."

She glared at him. "You're keeping us here against our will," she told him. "That makes us prisoners."

"Plus," Luke piped up, "you don't let us leave this room."

"This is a battle-station," Vader declared, firmly. "It is _not_ a place for children to be underfoot."

"Then send us home," both of them exclaimed at the same time.

Again, they glared at each other.

"I can not do that," Vader replied, firmly.

"Why not?" Luke asked, almost whining.

"I have my reasons," the Sith Lord growled, annoyed. "Now, go to your chambers."

He pointed in the directions of their rooms, giving them a look that spoke of dire consequences if they didn't obey.

With one final glare in his direction, the two turned and headed for their rooms.

Vader sighed. _Wonderful…another problem needing solved._

His comm. buzzed at that moment and he flicked his finger turning it on.

He stared at the holo-screen where General Veers face appeared.

"Pardon me, Lord Vader," the officer said, "but we have completed erasing all important data within the two droids we recovered. What would you like done with them?"

Vader started to tell him that he didn't give a damn what he did with them, but then thought of something.

"What sort of droids are they?" he asked, instead.

"A protocol droid and an astromech droid," the general answered.

Vader felt a tingling, a sense of déjà vu.

_I wonder…_

"What are their designations?" he asked.

"The protocol droid is C-3PO, My Lord," Veers said, confirming his suspicions, "and the astromech droid is R2-D2. Should I have them destroyed?"

"No, General," Vader told him, grinning inwardly, "send them to my chambers. I have a use for them."

The general looked as if he was about to ask a question, but decided against it.

_Smart man…_

"As you wish, Lord Vader," he said, instead. "I'll send them immediately."

Vader nodded, and flicked off the holo-screen.

He sighed, glancing at the two doorways where his children departed.

_R2 will make an excellent companion for Luke,_ he thought, _and 3PO will give Leia someone to yell at besides her brother…and me._

Perhaps, hopefully, this would keep the twins from being so bored.

_Force, I hope so…_

_TBC…_

_____________________________________________________________________


	6. The Boy and the Jedi

**Star Wars**

"A Different Path"

**Summary****: **Nine years after joining the Emperor, two young prisoners have Darth Vader questioning his decision…and start him thinking about a different path.

**Author's Note:**Very AU.

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain corporal punishment.

_**Disclaimer**__:_ I don't own these characters; they belong to the great George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them for this story.

**Chapter 6: The Boy and the Jedi**

Obi-Wan Kenobi was beyond frustrated.

He had managed to find a pilot to take him off Tatooine, but only as far as the planet Corellia.

Now, he was here and had yet to find a single decent pilot to take him off this wretched planet.

Worse still, he was no closer to discovering the location of the twins.

_Please, let them be safe…_

He could sense, through the Force, that they were unharmed but that was all he could tell.

_Not very reassuring…_

Sighing, as he walked the streets of the scum-invested city he was in, he hoped this pilot he was going to see would be willing to take him to Alderaan.

A drunk in a local cantina had mentioned, after many drinks, that there was an older ship looking for passengers. It was called the Millennium Falcon and not a lot was known about its captain.

_A fellow by the name of Solo…_

The ship was supposed to be in hangar twelve and he had just passed hangar eleven so he was getting close.

Reaching the designated hangar, he entered to find that the description of the ship had been accurate. It was indeed quite old.

_Will it even fly?_

Going to the open gang plank, he called out, "Excuse me? Is anyone there?"

He reached out with the Force, finding one single life signature aboard.

"Whoever you are," a voice, young and high-pitched, called out from within, "go away!"

Obi-Wan frowned. "I'm looking for a Captain Solo," he called out again, "is he here?"

"He's ," the same young voice called out. "Didn't pay off his debts in time!"

Obi-Wan frowned even more. "Who are you then?"

"None of your business," the young voice called out. "Scram already!"

Okay, that did it.

Obi-Wan stepped up to the gang plank and entered the ship, glancing around for the owner of the voice.

The sound of a blaster being ed drew his attention and he spun to find himself staring at a young boy, no older than fourteen years old, with unruly brown hair and large brown eyes.

"Mister," the boy said, pointing the blaster at him, "I told you to scram and I meant it."

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked, crossing his arms.

"The name's Han Solo," the boy told him, "and this here is my ship. I want you off her."

"Solo?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The boy, Han, snorted.

"My ole man," he growled, "got himself whacked for not paying off his gambling debts."

"Why did they not take this ship as payment?" Obi-Wan asked, curious.

"Cuz I ain't gonna let 'em," Han growled. "She's mine!"

"Can you pilot her?" Obi-Wan asked, again curious.

"Better than he could," the boy told him, smugly. "Now get the hell off her!"

Obi-Wan sighed, seeing this wasn't getting him anywhere. He changed tactics.

Reaching out a hand, he pulled the blaster from the boy's grip and summoned it to him.

"How'd you do that?" Han asked, shakily.

"I am a Jedi Knight," Obi-Wan said, "or I used to be. I do not appreciate being threatened by a child."

The boy seemed to bristle a bit at that, but didn't comment. Instead, he looked thoughtful.

"So, you don't work for those scum-heads?" the boy asked, sounding relieved.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"No," he told him. "I need to get to Alderaan and I was hoping your father could give me a lift."

The boy's eyes narrowed. "You gonna pay?" he asked, curious.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I had intended to, yes," he admitted.

"How much?" Han asked, crossing his arms.

"Two thousand credits now," he told him, "and two thousand more once I had reached Alderaan."

"Four thousand credits!" the boy exclaimed, letting out a whistle. "All right, then. I'll take you there."

"You?!" Obi-Wan asked disbelieving. "Are you able to fly this ship alone?"

"Well, no," Han admitted. "I'm gonna need a co-pilot. Guess you'll have to do, old man."

_Gee, thanks… _Obi-Wan thought.

It didn't seem right to enlist the help of a child…

But the boy _was_ willing to help, and he could always take over if they got into any sticky situations.

"Very well," he said, "but on one condition…"

"What's that?" Han asked, suspiciously.

"That should we run into any trouble," Obi-Wan told him, "I take over and you obey me without arguing or complaining."

Han thought a moment. He'd never been good a taking orders.

"I guess so," he said. "You ready to go now?"

"Whenever you are," Obi-Wan told him, smiling.

"Great," Han exclaimed. "Let's hit the skies, old man."

"You may call me Ben," Obi-Wan told him, firmly. "Ben Kenobi."

Han shrugged. "Sure thing, old man," he said, smirking. "The 'pit is this way."

Obi-Wan followed behind the boy, shaking his head in exasperation.

_This boy reminds me of Anakin…_

________________________________________________________________________


	7. A Lesson in Obediance

**Star Wars**

"A Different Path"

**Summary****: **Nine years after joining the Emperor, two young prisoners have Darth Vader questioning his decision…and start him thinking about a different path.

**Author's Note:**Very AU.

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain corporal punishment.

_**Disclaimer**__:_ I don't own these characters; they belong to the great George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them for this story.

**Chapter 7: A Lesson in Obediance  
**

Luke was bored.

Scratch that…he was _mind-numbing_ bored.

He sighed.

"I'm tired of being cooped up in here," he complained, sourly.

He glanced over to where Leia was sitting with a data pad and thinking up ways for them to escape.

"Then help me plan," she told him, glaring at him.

"If you'd quit wasting time, we could probably come up with a decent escape plan already!"

"We're kids, Princess," he told her, "and we're up against a ton of Imperials, plus Vader. The odds aren't exactly in our favor, remember?"

Leia wrinkled her nose at his crudeness. "Boys," she muttered, and looked back down at her data pad.

Luke stuck his tongue out at her. _Girls, who needs 'em!_

R2, the astromech droid Lord Vader had said could keep him company, while the golden protocol droid C-3PO—who never seemed to shut up—waited on the Princess's every whim and word, rolled over to him and beeped an inquiry.

"Hey, R2?" he said, patting the droid on his dome head. "Think you can get those doors unlocked?"

The little droid made a sound that was part affirmative and part indignant.

Apparently, he took great pride in his " " skills. Luke smiled.

"Great," he said, "I feel like doing some exploring. There's a big ole battle-station out there and I want to see it."

"I do not believe, Master Luke," 3PO spoke up, "that would be terribly wise. Lord Vader specifically said…"

"Lord Vader can blow it out his butt," Luke told the droid, shutting him up. "You comin', Princess?"

"I'm not leaving this room until I have a full-proof escape plan," she told him, haughtily.

Luke shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said, smirking.

Tatooine would freeze over before she came up with a full-proof plan that would get them past Vader.

R2 went over to the panel on the wall and extended a connecting tool.

A few twists, more than a few beeps that sounded suspiciously like swearing, and the doors opened.

"Way to go, R2!" Luke exclaimed, wishing the droid had hands so he could high five him.

He turned back to the princess. "I don't suppose you'd cover for me, huh?" he asked, hopefully.

Leia shrugged. "Why should I?" she asked smiling. "It's your funeral, not mine."

Luke wrinkled his nose. "Thanks a lot," he muttered, turning to head out the now open doors.

"Oh, Luke," she called after him, sweetly. Too sweetly, he'd realize later.

He looked back. "Yeah?" he asked, curious.

"Any details you might remember would be helpful," she told him. "You know, for the Plan."

She held up her data pad.

Luke scowled. "Sure," he said, "whatever." He and R2 headed out.

_The least she could have done was say 'Good luck'._

They made their way down corridors, turning left, right, left, right…and so forth.

Whenever they'd hear the approach of Troopers or Officers, they'd duck into a nearby alcove until they passed.

"So far, so good," Luke told the droid. "No sign of Lord Bad Mood yet. Excellent."

The astromech droid beeped an affirmative. He had not had so much fun in a long time.

Neither had Luke, for that matter.

They explored the station for at least an hour before coming to a door that drew Luke's attention.

"I wonder where this leads?" he asked, out loud.

R2 beeped an 'I don't know' and Luke was sure if he'd been able to the little droid would have shrugged at him.

"Can you open it?" Luke asked, hopefully.

R2 beeped a hesitant reply. He wasn't sure this was a good idea.

"Oh, c'mon," Luke pleaded. "What could happen?"

A lot, R2 thought but went over to the nearest wall connection and plugged in anyway.

Luke waited until he heard a definite clicking sound as the lock was disengaged and smiled…

Only to lose it a moment later when the doors sprang open and he found himself staring at the tall imposing figure of none other than Darth Vader.

Vader looked even more menacing with his hood pulled up.

With his face partially obscured in darkness, except for his golden—feral—eyes, he looked absolutely eerie…

Luke felt his mouth go dry and glanced at R2. _Uh oh!_

Vader stared at him for a few moments without speaking.

"Follow me," he ordered, sternly.

Luke and R2 glanced at each other, but then hurried to obey.

They followed the Dark Lord back down the corridors they had explored until they reached his private chambers.

Upon entering, Leia and 3PO looked up.

The Princess' eyes widened at the sight of them following in the Dark Lord's wake.

Despite what she'd said before, she hadn't actually thought Luke would get caught!

_What will Vader do to him?_ She thought to herself.

The Sith Lord had a reputation for being utterly ruthless with his prisoners.

"Princess," the Dark Lord growled, "you and the protocol droid go to your chamber."

Leia nodded, and obeyed. This was one time she wasn't willing to be stubborn.

She glanced back, sending a sympathetic look the farm boy's way.

He grinned back, though his eyes told her how afraid he was at the moment.

_Good luck, _she mouthed before entering her room.

Luke grinned at that…something told him he was going to need it.

Once they were alone, Vader spun around and pulled his hood back. He glared down at the boy.

"What did you think you were doing!?" he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh, exploring," Luke answered, gulping.

Vader's eyes narrowed. "Who gave you permission to 'explore'?" he asked, ominously.

"Uh, nobody," Luke answered, shrugging. "I just felt like it."

Okay, so maybe that last part was a bit much…

Vader's eyes narrowed even more.

"I see," he said, raising an eyebrow. He then glanced at the doors they had entered through.

"How did you manage to leave these rooms? I locked and sealed those, as I do every morning."

Luke bit his lip. "Um…R2 may have helped a little bit," he admitted, feeling bad for ratting on his friend.

Vader turned his intensely stern gaze to the small droid.

R2 stared back, unrepentant.

_Why I am not surprised?_

The little astromech droid had a penchant for mischief…he always had, as he well knew.

Combine that with the natural trouble-making skills of a nine year old boy, and he had his hands full.

"You deliberately disobeyed me by leaving these rooms," he growled at his [unknowing] son.

"I know," Luke said, his jaw tilting just the slightest in defiance.

Vader raised an eyebrow at that. "So, now you must be punished," he told him, flatly.

Luke winced, his body tensing up. _Here it comes…_

Vader stalked passed him and sat down on a hover chair.

"Come here, young one," he ordered sternly.

Luke frowned. Couldn't the man kill him standing up?

Hesitantly, he crossed to his captor's side.

"Tell me, Luke," Vader spoke, "what would your uncle have done had you disobeyed him?"

Luke bit his lip.

He didn't like to think about his aunt or uncle, but he knew the answer to that question all too well.

"He'd have—uh—spanked me," he muttered, blushing in remembrance of past occurrences.

Vader nodded. He had thought as much.

Obi-Wan had done the same to him on more than one occasion that first year—and the nine that followed—that they were together as Master and Apprentice.

"So be it," Vader said, reaching for the boy.

Before Luke even had time to react, however, he found himself bent over the Dark Lord's knees.

One dark gloved hand rested on his back and the other….

Well, the other was brought down across his seat rather firmly.

He yelped. This was _not_ what he expected at all!

He'd expected to be beaten, slapped, punched, possibly even killed, but not…spanked!

Vader raised his hand back and brought it down again.

Luke yelped again, and bit his lip to keep from crying out any further.

Vader ed him, hard.

Unlike his uncle, he didn't lecture him throughout it…so all he could do was feel the heat blossoming on his behind.

After the thirtieth smack or so, his backside felt like it was on fire and he had tears streaming down his face.

"P-Please," he begged, wanting the awful smacking to end. "N-No more, please!"

Vader's hand paused in mid swing.

He sensed the boy had reached his limit, and although he deserved a much harsher punishment for his disobedience, he could not stand to see his son suffering.

He delivered one final, hard, smack and then righted the boy onto his own two feet again.

Taking a hold of his chin in a firm grip with one black-gloved hand, he pointed a warning finger at him with the other.

"Let the burning in your backside be a reminder," he told him, sternly. "I do _not_ tolerate disobedience of any kind!"

Luke nodded, wanting desperately to reach back and rub his burning bottom.

Tears were falling from his eyes and he also wanted to rub them away, too.

He didn't dare move, however, for fear of more d smacks from the Dark Lord.

Vader released him and then turned to the astromech droid.

"Now for your punishment, little one," he told the droid. "Come here."

"R2 didn't do nothin'," Luke quickly defended the droid, quickly.

Vader snorted. He _knew_ better than that.

"He aided you in your mischief and I seriously doubt it took much persuasion to get him to do it," he said, knowingly.

Luke bit his lip. There was nothing he _could_ say to that.

Vader nodded, grinning inwardly. He could read this boy like a book.

"Therefore he is just a guilty as you. I do not tolerate disobedience from droids any more than I do from little boys."

He beckoned the little droid with a crooked finger.

With a resigned beep, the small droid rolled within reach of his former/current master.

Summoning a couple of items from his tool cabinet, Vader quickly attached a restraining bolt onto the small droid.

"That's mean," Luke protested, but then zipped his lip when a glare was turned his way.

"On the contrary," Vader said, "this will ensure he does not get into any more mischief…just as your stinging bottom will remind _you_ not to."

The boy was silent a moment, but then…

"How come you didn't just hit or kick me, or kill me?" he asked, nervously. "You could have."

Vader sighed, tiredly.

"I have already told you I do not directly harm children," he said, and then raised a hand when the boy opened his mouth to protest.

"And before you say it, the ing you just received was not 'harming' you. It was disciplining you for your disobedience."

Luke snorted, looking sullen. "Do you them?"

He nodded toward the door, referring to the officers and storm-troopers beyond it.

Vader surprised him by grinning and then chuckled.

"Perhaps I should," he said, "since most of the time they act like quarrelsome younglings."

"_You,_ however, are not one of my underlings, but rather a child… and you have been a disobedient child. I treated you accordingly."

Luke muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, "Lucky me."

Vader raised an eyebrow and stood up, towering over him once more.

"I think perhaps you had best retire to you room," he said, "_before_ you find yourself over my knee again_._"

Luke's eyes widened at that. "I'm going, I'm going," he said, backing up. "Come on, R2."

Vader glanced down at the little droid, who beeped a query at him.

He nodded and the two 'miscreants' entered Luke's chambers.

Vader sighed, glancing up when he felt someone watching him.

He found Leia glaring at him, a scowl on her young face.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You just _love_ to people, don't you?" she asked, sneering.

It was the wrong thing to say and the wrong time to say it.

Vader crossed over to her, spun her around, and delivered one sharp smack to her bottom.

She yelped and stared at him wide-eyed. He pointed an admonishing finger at her.

"Mind your manners, Princess," he warned her, sternly. "Or else."

With as much dignity as she could muster given the fact he had just treated her like the child she was rather than the imprisoned, self-sacrificing Rebel she imagined herself to be, she turned and fled back into her chamber once more.

Vader chuckled, shaking his head.

_Obi-Wan had it way too easy…he only had __**one**__ Skywalker to deal with! _

_____________________________________________________________________


	8. A Lesson in Respect

**Star Wars**

"A Different Path"

**Summary****: **Nine years after joining the Emperor, two young prisoners have Darth Vader questioning his decision…and start him thinking about a different path.

**Author's Note:**Very AU.

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain corporal punishment.

_**Disclaimer**__:_ I don't own these characters; they belong to the great George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them for this story.

**Chapter 8: A Lesson in Respect**

_I'm beginning to think I had it easy with Anakin…_

Obi-Wan sighed, as he sat in the co-pilot's seat of the Millennium Falcon beside her fourteen year old captain.

Han had obviously been taught well when it came to piloting a ship…perhaps a little too well.

The boy was even more arrogant than Anakin had ever been, and that was saying a lot.

He did not want to listen to any advice he had to offer.

When he did say something suggestive, the boy would reply, "I know what I'm doin', old man, so just sit back and relax."

At these times, Obi-Wan would simply raise an eyebrow and count to ten very slowly.

_The things he hasn't been taught,_ he thought to himself, _are respect and manners._

And of those two, it seemed respect was the worst; in fact, it was non existent.

Once the ship was in hyper-drive, and there was nothing to do but wait, Han un-strapped himself.

"I gotta go," he told him. "Don't touch anything." He then turned and exited the pit.

Obi-Wan sighed. At this rate, it was going to be a very long couple of days to Alderaan.

He hoped, once he was there, that he would be able to find out information regarding where the Princess—and her brother—had been taken.

The sound of flushing was heard, and the y teenager swaggered back in again.

"Well, old man," he said, smirking, "there ain't much left to do but wait—so how about we get us some grub?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Food does sound appealing," he agreed, "what do you have?"

Han shrugged. "How the hell should I know?" he said, smirking. "Pop supplied her before he was whacked—guess you'll find out when you go to make us some grub."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "When _I_ make the food?" he asked, curiously.

"Sure," Han said, grinning from ear to ear, "you're the co-pilot, ain't ya? Well, that's your job."

"And who told you that?" the former Jedi asked, curiously.

"Pop," Han stated, flatly. "When I was his co-pilot, he used to make me make the grub—now I get to make you."

Ah…so, the boy was imitating his father, was he?

Obi-Wan stood up and placed his hands on his hips.

"There's just one difference between you and your father," he told him, firmly.

Han, who only came to his chest, glanced up and glared. "Oh, what's that?" he asked, petulantly.

"When you're father was captain he was an giving orders to his half-grown child," the Jedi told him, "but you are a child giving orders to a full grown ."

"What's your point?" Han asked, his jaw setting stubbornly.

"My point, young master Solo," Obi-Wan told him, "is that while I agreed to co-pilot for you, I am the one supplying the fee for this trip which means that _you_ are currently working _for_ me."

Han's eyes narrowed angrily. "Look, old man," he growled, "no body—"

Obi-Wan used the Force to close his mouth and keep it closed.

"Now, young man," he said, his tone stern, "from here on out you will address me as "Mister Ben" or "Master Kenobi" or "Sir". You will _not_ address me as "old man" again nor will you presume to give me orders."

Han tried to open his mouth to protest this, but found that he couldn't. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Further more," he went on with his lecture, "if you do need me to do something you will _ask_ me to do it and you will ask me in a polite and respectful manner. Is that understood?"

Han crossed his arms and glared at him. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him.

"You are still capable of moving your head," he informed the boy, firmly. "Either a nod or a shake will suffice to answer my question."

Again, the boy just stood there staring at him hard-eyed. Obi-Wan sighed.

_Time to change tactics again…_

Propping one knee up on the co-pilot's chair, he grabbed Han by the scruff of the neck and bent him over it slightly.

The youth struggled, of course, but it did him no good.

Obi-Wan raised a hand back and brought it down firmly across the boy's seat, hard.

Han jumped and tried to yelp, but of course he couldn't.

The Jedi brought his hand down again, even harder, and again the boy reared up on his toes.

Obi-Wan brought his hand down a third time, aiming purposefully for the sensitive under-curve where thighs meet buttocks.

Han hissed, but was still unable to move his mouth, and then found himself righted once more.

"Now then," Obi-Wan told him, "you can either answer my question or we can continue with this 'discussion'."

"Do you understand everything I've told you?"

Han stood still for a moment, glaring, and then slowly nodded his head.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Obi-Wan said, releasing his mouth.

Han's mouth popped open and he worked it for a few seconds before glaring at the man in front of him.

"That hurt," he growled, reaching back to rub his behind.

"It will hurt a lot more should we have to have another such 'discussion'," Obi-Wan warned him, sternly.

"You ain't my ole man, you know," Han growled, still rubbing.

"Maybe not," Obi-Wan said, "but I _am_ an and you _will_ treat me with respect—just as I try to do the same with you."

"Where'd you get such a hard hand, anyway?" Han asked, curiously. "I thought Jedi were 'peace-keepers'."

Obi-Wan smirked. "I once had a most curious apprentice," he told him, "and he contracted a similar condition when he was your age."

"Similar condition?" Han asked, puzzled.

"Yes, it's called adolescence," Obi-Wan told him, smirking. "My 'cure' usually worked with him, so I figured it would for you as well."

Han snorted, rolling his eyes. "So, what about somethin' to eat?" he asked, curiously.

"That depends," Obi-Wan said, "which of us will do the cooking?"

"I ain't so hot at it," Han admitted. "Pop usually threw whatever I fixed out and went to the cantina to eat."

"I see," Obi-Wan said, understanding. "Then I suppose I will have to do the cooking…"

He gave the boy a pointed look.

Han sighed, knowing what he wanted.

"Will you please fix us something to eat, then?" he asked, through gritted teeth.

Obi-Wan knew that was probably the best he was going to get out of the boy right now.

_We'll work on it…_

"Yes, I will," he told him, patting him on the shoulder. "Thank you for asking."

"You're welcome," Han stated, sourly.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Now, where's the galley?" he asked, curiously.

"It's this way," the boy told him, turning and exiting the pit once more.

Obi-Wan nodded and followed.

It seemed, he still had a long ways to go.


	9. Escape Plan

**Star Wars**

"A Different Path"

**Summary****: **Nine years after joining the Emperor, two young prisoners have Darth Vader questioning his decision…and start him thinking about a different path.

**Author's Note:**Very AU.

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain corporal punishment.

_**Disclaimer**__:_ I don't own these characters; they belong to the great George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them for this story.

**Chapter 9: Escape Plan**

"Lord Vader," Veers spoke to him as he stood on the bridge, "His Majesty wishes a word with you."

"Very well, General," the Dark Lord said, "I will speak to my Master alone. Send the transmission to the holo-chamber."

The general nodded and saluted. Vader then turned and walked out of the room.

Entering the chamber designed for receiving long range transmissions, he knelt down and waited.

The ring in the center began to glow and a blue outlined image of Emperor Palpatine appeared.

"What is they bidding, my Master?" he asked, bowing his head to the wizened figure.

"I am much pleased with the progress you are making, Lord Vader," the emperor stated.

Vader glanced up. "Thank you, Master," he stated, humbly.

"However, it is still moving too slowly for my liking," Palpatine said, "therefore I have decided to come there myself."

Vader continued to look down, not wanting the emperor to see the shocked expression on his face.

"When shall I expect you, Master?" he asked, curiously.

"I'll be arriving in two days," Palpatine informed him. "See that all is prepared for my arrival."

Vader placed an arm across his chest. "It shall be done, my Master," he said, his head still bowed.

"Very good, my friend," Palpatine said, "I will see you, then." The image faded and the lights came back on.

Vader stood, removing his hood. His golden eyes were wide with fear.

If the emperor came here, he would find out about Luke and Leia.

He would order their immediate s, of that he was certain.

And, more than likely, he would order _him_ to do the deed to prove his loyalty to him.

_What am I to do?_

For the first time in a long time, Vader was uncertain of his course of action.

One thing he knew for certain, _no one_ would harm his children as long as he was able to prevent it.

But how could he prevent the emperor from coming…?

The answer to that was a simple one.

He couldn't.

There was no way to stop the emperor from coming here, but there _was_ something he could do.

In that moment, Vader knew what he was going to do.

He had to act quickly, though.

Exiting the receiving chamber, he growled out, "General Veers!"

The general came running, saluted him, and asked, "Yes, My Lord?"

"I need clothes," he growled. "Simple, serviceable garb—like the boy, Luke, wears. I want it in my quarters within the hour. Understand?"

It was clear the man didn't, but that didn't matter as long as he obeyed. "It shall be done, my lord," he stated, saluting.

"Good," Vader said, and dismissed him.

He then went to find an empty computer terminal.

There was only one way he could pull what he had planned off.

He was going to fake his own by blowing up the Star.

The loss if his technological would certainly keep the emperor distracted…

Hopefully, long enough for him to get somewhere safe with his children.

Entering a self-destruct program into the computer system was easy, as was setting it to go off in twenty-four hours.

He also set it where the alarms would go off an hour before that…

This would give the people within time to evacuate, but not enough time to stop the explosion.

By then, he and his children would be on the other side of the galaxy.

No one would see him leave the station, so it would be assumed that he had perished in the blast.

How long the emperor would believe that he wasn't certain, but he had a general idea of where he was going to go.

Once the program had been set and sent to the main reactor, he headed for his quarters.

He found waiting on him the garb he had described to Veers and smiled.

The man might be a sniveling coward, but at least he knew how to follow orders.

Going into his 'fresher, he showered and washed the black dye from his hair.

He then cut it, so that it resembled more of how he wore it eight years ago.

_What about my eyes?_

His golden feral eyes were a well known through out the galaxy, it was his trade-mark.

Everyone knew that the dread lord Vader had eerie looking eyes…

There were dyes that would change their color, of course, but—

:_Embrace the Light Side:_ a voice whispered in his mind.

_I know that voice…_

:_Embrace the Light, Anakin…become calm in the Force:_

"Qui-Gon," he whispered, in disbelief.

He had not heard that voice since he was nineteen years old, but he would know it anywhere.

Sighing, he closed his eyes.

Reaching inside himself he was surprised to find a peace within his soul that hadn't been there before.

He opened his eyes to find a pair of blue orbs staring at him.

That was all it took?

It made sense, he supposed.

The Light Side of the Force was calm and serene, while the Dark Side was nothing but chaos and turmoil.

As long as he remained angry and bitter, allowed chaos and turmoil to rule within him, his physical appearance had reflected that, but now that he was embracing the Light Side—even if just a little—it was starting to reflect back to the way it once was.

"Amazing," he breathed, smiling. Then he shook his head to clear it.

He couldn't stand here admiring himself all day, he had things to do.

Going back into his quarters, he changed into the simpler clothing.

Glancing at himself in the mirror, he snorted.

He looked like an overgrown version of Luke.

Speaking of his children…

"Skywalker, Princess," he called out, "come out here and bring the droids."

The doors to the two chambers opened and they stepped out, followed by R2 and 3PO.

They both gasped when they saw him.

"You look different," Luke said, wide-eyed. "You're hairs not black anymore!"

"Get into my meditation chamber," he ordered, "all of you. Now!"

Leia crossed her arms and glared at him suspiciously. "What is going on, Vader?" she growled.

"I do not have time for you to question my orders, young lady," he growled at her. "Get into the chamber immediately!"

"Uh, Princess," Luke said, sensing something was definitely wrong, "I think we'd better do what he says."

Leia sighed. "Very well," she said. "Come along, 3P0."

She moved to enter his meditation chamber, as did Luke, and the two droids followed them.

Vader went over to his com and pressed it. "General Veers?"

"Yes, my lord?" the general's voice echoed back to him.

"I will be entering into a twenty-four hour meditation. I do not want to be disturbed for any reason. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord," the general stammered back.

Vader clicked off the comm. link and then locked the doors to his cabin from the inside.

He then turned and got into the meditation chamber as well.

"What's going on?" Luke asked, puzzled.

"You will see soon enough," Vader told him, reaching a punching a button.

The top of the meditation chamber closed and sealed itself.

"Remain perfectly still," he instructed the children and droids.

"What—" Leia started to ask, but suddenly the chamber began to move.

"Oh my!" C-3PO exclaimed. "We're doomed!"

Vader snorted. "Shut up, 3PO," he growled, "we're perfectly fine."

They all looked at him dubiously. He sighed.

"This chamber was designed to serve two purposes," he explained. "On one hand, it is my meditation chamber where I seek solace with the Force. On the other hand, it is a lift that lowers down into a secret hangar I had built for my private transport."

Luke and Leia looked at each other, both still not understanding.

"Are we going somewhere?" Luke asked, curiously.

"Finally taking us to the emperor, are you?" Leia asked at the same time, scathingly.

"Actually, Princess," Vader told his [unknowing] daughter, "I am trying to get you as far away from the emperor as I can."

The chamber stopped moving and the top unsealed and opened he stepped out.

The children and droids did the same, following him to the center of the hangar where a sleek black starship stood waiting.

"Wow," Luke said, impressed. "This is so stellar!"

Vader smiled. "Thank you," he said, proudly. "I designed and built her myself."

"What's her name?" Luke asked, practically drooling.

"_The Dark Angel,_" Vader told him. "Now, come along, we must get away."

He hit the release for the loading ramp and motioned for them to enter.

The children did so, followed by the droids.

Vader then entered and hit the 'raise ramp' button beside the entryway.

He immediately went to the pit.

He wasn't too surprised to find Luke strapped into the co-pilot's chair.

Leia was strapped into the chair attached to the back wall of the pit while the droids remained in the back.

"All settled?" he asked them, strapping himself into the pilot's chair.

Luke nodded, eagerly. "So, where are we goin'?" he asked, curiously.

"I'm not sure," Vader told him, "yet."

"You mean, you truly aren't taking us to Coruscant?" Leia asked him, wide-eyed.

Vader twisted around to face her. "That is correct, Princess," he told her, gently.

"Why?" she asked. "The Emperor—"

"Is no longer my master," he stated, firmly. "In fact, it is because of him that we are leaving."

"I don't understand," she said, shaking her head.

This obviously didn't make much sense to her.

Of course, it barely made sense to _him_…

As he began warming up the ship's computer systems and engines, he said, "The Emperor is planning to visit this station in a couple of days…"

"So?" Luke asked, snorting.

"So, young one," Vader explained, mashing in coordinates, "he would discover that you were here—"

"Doesn't he already know?" Leia asked, even more puzzled. "Aren't you required to inform him of any prisoners you take?"

"You were never prisoners, Leia," Vader told her. "Not in the sense you mean, anyway, and no I did not tell him for reasons I shall now attempt to explain."

"Get back to the Emperor," Luke said. "What will he do to us?"

"He would order your immediate s," Vader told him bluntly, "and more than likely order it done by _my_ hand."

"Why?" Luke asked, shocked. "We're just kids!"

"You are both more than that, you are a threat to him," he told them. "You are both Force-sensitive."

Luke looked puzzled, but Leia gasped indicating she knew what he was talking about.

"I don't understand," Luke said, "what does that mean?"

His sister rolled her eyes at him. "It means, farm-boy," Leia told him, "that we have the potential to be Jedi Knights."

"But they're all ," Luke protested at her.

"No," Vader said, "not all of them—there is at least one still alive, but that is beside the point. Palpatine would order your s and I will not let that happen."

He hit a button and the engine revved to life, all systems were charged and operational including the hyperdrive.

It was time to leave.

TBC...


	10. The Truth Revealed

**Star Wars**

"A Different Path"

**Summary****: **Nine years after joining the Emperor, two young prisoners have Darth Vader questioning his decision…and start him thinking about a different path.

**Author's Note:**Very AU.

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain spanking.

_**Disclaimer**__:_ I don't own these characters; they belong to the great George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them for this story.

**Chapter 10: The Truth Revealed**

Exiting the docking bay, he hit the back-burners and rocketed toward a small moon not too far away.

"Won't the Emperor come looking for us?" Luke asked him, curiously.

"Especially you," Leia said, frowning.

"Hopefully, his Majesty will be too busy to worry about us for awhile," he told them, smirking.

"Why's that?" Leia asked, suspiciously.

"In approximately ten hours time an alarm is going to sound inside that battle station," he explained, "an hour later it's going to explode."

The twins' eyes grew very wide. "You're going to blow it up!" Luke exclaimed.

"B-But that's the Empire's ultimate weapon!" Leia gasped. "The Rebellion has been trying to get the plans for years now!"

Vader nodded. "I know, Highness," he said, "but surely they won't mind if I beat them to it…"

"Why?" Leia asked. "You're the Emperor's Enforcer, for Force's sakes!"

"Not any more," Vader growled, hitting the hyperdrive button and sending the ship hurtling through space.

"You quit?" Luke asked, confused. "Can you do that?"

"I'm doing it, aren't I?" he asked, chuckling.

"I guess so," the boy said, smiling, "but _why_ are you?"

"Because of you," he told him, and then looked at Leia. "Both of you."

"Us?" Leia asked, frowning. "What do we have to do with it?"

"Quite a lot, actually," he told her, sighing. "Tell me, Princess, what do you know of your birth parents?"

Leia gapsed. "How do you know I'm adopted?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Everybody knows that Bail and his wife couldn't have children," he said, "and that he adopted you nine years ago. Did he ever tell you anything about your birth parents?"

"He only told me that my mother had been a respected Senator," Leia said, "and her name was Padme Amidala."

He nodded. "Did you ever see a holo of her?" he asked, curiously.

"Yes, of course," Leia said. "She was very beautiful—but she looked sad, for some reason."

He looked at Luke.

"What do you know of your parents, youngling?" he asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know anything about my mom," Luke said, "but my dad's name was Anakin Skywalker, and he was a pilot aboard a freighter."

Vader frowned. "Who told you that?" he asked, curiously.

"Uncle Owen," Luke said. "He and my father didn't get along so well."

Vader nodded, understanding.

Of course, Obi-Wan would have warned Owen and Beru not to say anything about him that might lead Luke to suspect he was still alive.

He had to give the old Jedi credit...he was as cunning as ever.

"There is something you both must know," he told them. "It is customary with prisoners that certain tests are done…blood tests, that is."

"So?" Luke asked, puzzled.

"So, such tests were done on you when you were brought on board," he explained, "and they showed something rather interesting."

"What did they show?" Leia asked, confused.

"They showed that the two of you are related," he told them, seriously.

"We are?" Both kids exclaimed in surprise.

"You are siblings," he told them. "To be more precise, you are twins."

Luke and Leia looked at each other.

"Did you know that?" they asked each other at the same time.

They both shook their heads at each other.

"I'm not surprised," he told them. "You were obviously separated at birth."

"Why?" they asked at the same time.

"Because of your Force-potential," he told them. "A Force sensitive child is unique, but Force sensitive twins are rare indeed and usually quite powerful since they share a strong bond that amplifies their presence in the Force."

Luke blinked at that, and glanced at Leia. "Did you understand any of that?"

"Not really," she admitted, shaking her head.

He chuckled.

"Do not try to understand," he told them. "You are not ready yet. Just know that if you had been kept together the Emperor would have sensed you and ordered you killed as babies."

"That's horrible," Leia said, aghast. "I mean, I knew he was a monster but…"

"He's much worse, trust me," he told her, shuddering at the memory of some of the things he'd been ordered to do over the year.

"Okay, so we're twins," Luke said, "and we were separated at birth. That's huge, but what does that have to do with you?"

He smirked at his son.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a smart-aleck?" he asked the boy.

Luke grinned. "Yep," he said, proudly.

He chuckled, shaking his head his son. "You are also very perceptive," he told him, proudly.

"Is that good or bad?" Luke asked, frowning.

"It's very good," he told him, patting him on the shoulder. "It means nothing gets past you."

"Oh, okay," he said, and then looked smugly at his sister. "Ha! Take _that_, Princess."

She rolled her eyes. "Very mature, Farm boy," she told him, scathingly.

Luke scowled at that and opened his mouth to reply with an obvious come back, but a large hand clamped over it before he could.

He glared at his [unknown] father, who held up a warning finger at him.

"Don't even think it," he told him, sternly. "Now is not the time for bickering."

Luke continued to scowl, but nodded.

He let go of his mouth.

"Now, to answer your question," he said, "it has a lot to do with me because…because I am your father."

He swallowed, cringing on the inside at the reaction this was going to get.

Neither child spoke, moved, or even blinked in response to this, merely stared at him with wide eyes.

Not sure whether or not this was a good sign or not, he decided to explain further.

"I was born Anakin Skywalker and as a child I lived with my mother on Tatooine," he told them.

"We were slaves, working for a Droid-Arian by the name of Watto. When I was nine, some strangers came—two Jedi Knights named Qui-Gon Jin and Obi-Wan Kenobi and a beautiful girl named Padme Amidala who, though I did not know it at the time, was Queen of her planet—seeking help to repair their damaged ship."

"Padme Amidala _was_ elected Queen of her planet at fourteen," Leia said, gulping.

"She was older than you," Luke realized, quietly.

"Yes, she was and I was quite smitten with her the moment I saw her," he told them, smiling. "The problem was she was in danger and they needed to get to Coruscant to get help. Because they were from the Old Republic Watto wouldn't help them so Qui-Gon bet him in Pod Race to win the parts they needed."

"The Boonta Eve race," Luke said, his blue eyes getting even wider. "That kid who could fly Pod Races was you!"

"Yes," he told him, glad that he remembered his story. "I won that race and by doing so got them the parts they needed to repair their damaged ship, but I also won my freedom."

"Stellar," Luke said, smiling.

"What about your mother?" Leia asked, frowning. "Wasn't she freed, too?"

He shook his head, sadly.

"Watto refused to free her," he told them, "and so I had to leave her. Qui-Gon sensed I had the potential to be a Jedi and wanted to take me to have me trained."

"What about Padme?" Leia asked, quietly.

The girl looked paler than a ghost at the moment, obviously shocked by this revelation, but unable to not be intrigued by his story it seemed.

"She continued on as Queen until her term was up," he explained, "and then she became a Senator at the request of the new Queen—that is how she and I were reunited."

"It was ten years later, and I was now Obi-Wan's apprentice," he went on. "He was my teacher, my friend, and in a lot of ways my older brother…though sometimes he acted more like my father."

"He is related to old Ben Kenobi?" Luke asked, curiously.

"I believe Obi-Wan and your old Ben are one in the same, son," he told him. "I believe it was Obi-Wan who took you to Owen, my stepbrother, and his wife Beru to be raised while Leia was adopted by Bail Organa and his wife."

"Oh," Luke said, and then fell silent to listen once more.

"When Padme and I were reunited, the feelings I had for her intensified and she felt the same," he went on. "There was just one problem."

"Jedi weren't allowed to get married," Leia said, nodding.

"That's right," he said, glad to see she had had decent history lessons. "So, we had to be married in secret—unfortunately, that was also at the start of the Clones Wars and the beginning of the end of the Old Republic."

"Thanks to you, you mean," Leia reminded him, scowling.

He nodded, sadly.

"For years, the Jedi had been aware of an evil Sith Lord named Darth Sidious, who had been playing everybody in the Galaxy as puppets," he went on. "No one knew that he was really Palpatine—the then Supreme Chancellor of the Old Republic. He used me to destroy the Jedi and to create the Empire."

"Used you how?" Luke asked. "Why did you turn bad?"

"I did not mean to 'turn bad' as you say," he told them, "but Palpatine knew that I was young and easily swayed. He used that to his advantage. He also knew of my secret marriage to Padme, who had recently told me that we were going to have a baby…we did not even suspect you'd be twins."

"Did he threaten her?" Leia asked. "Padme, I mean?"

"No, but he used my fears of losing her against me to get me to do what he wanted me to do," he said, and then glanced at his son. "Did your uncle ever tell you what happened to your grandmother?"

Luke nodded. "She was killed by Tuskan Raiders," he said, sadly. "Why?"

"Because that was my mom," he told him, "and I had foreseen that she was hurt and dying."

"You can see the future?" Luke asked, amazed.

"It is one of the powers a Jedi possesses," he explained. "I failed to save my mother and I was determined not to lose my wife—whom I had been seeing dying in childbirth."

"So, the Emperor knew that and he tricked you into helping him," Leia said, "but how?"

"He told me he could save her if I obeyed him, and become his apprentice," he told them.

"By then, my mind was in turmoil and I could not see he was manipulating me. My mother's death had left me angry and bitter, especially towards the Jedi—who I felt had held me back from reaching my full potential. I was a fool."

"Don't say that," Luke told him. "You just made a mistake. I do it all the time."

He smiled at him, reaching out to cup his young face in his hands.

"Your mistakes, youngling, don't cost half the galaxy their lives," he told him, sadly. "Mine did."

Tears fell down his cheeks, at the memories of those younglings in the temple he'd slain for no reason except that they would one day be full Jedi.

"What about Padme?" Leia asked, biting her lip. There were tears in her eyes, too.

"I do not truly know," he admitted. "I know she lived long enough to give birth to the two of you, but after that…"

He fell silent, unable to think about it.

"Obi-Wan and I fought a battle, you see," he went on, "a battle that left me without my arms or legs. When I came to, I had been given prosthetic ones and the Emperor told me that in my anger I had killed your mother and our child."

"But that's not true," Luke said, "otherwise we wouldn't be here."

"I know that now," he said, nodding, "but I didn't then. With everything I ever loved taken from me, I lost myself in rage and despair. I did as the Emperor commanded because I saw no reason not to. I suppose in a petty way, I wanted the rest of the galaxy to suffer as much as I had suffered."

"That's terrible," Leia said, shaking her head. "And very sad."

"I know," he said, sadly, "and it doesn't excuse what I've done, but I felt nothing inside except anger and despair—until I found the two of you."

"What did we have to do with it?" Luke asked, curiously.

"When I found out you were my children," he told them, "I began to realize that I do have a reason to resist—a reason to fight the Emperor and his Empire. _You're_ my reason and it has given me the strength to let go of my anger and hatred, to embrace what I once believed in again."

"We did all that?" Luke said, amazed. "Boy, I didn't know I had it in me."

He laughed at that, reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair.

"Oh, son," he said, shaking his head, "what am I going to do with you?"

Luke smirked. "You could have left me back there," he suggested, cheekily.

"Never," he told him, firmly.

"You two are the most important things in universe me now and I'm never going to let anything happen to either one of you again."

He looked at Leia, who hadn't said anything in a while.

"I know I can't replace Bail in your heart, Leia," he told her, "and I won't try to, but I hope in time you'll come to see me as your father, too, and maybe even…love...me as one."

Tears welled in the girl's eyes.

"I'm so confused," she said, wiping at her tears fiercely. "You were supposed to be the enemy and yet you've been so…nice."

He nodded, understanding her confusion.

"I know," he said, "but not everything in this universe is black and white, good or evil. There are many portions of gray out there—and I'm one of them."

She nodded, understanding.

"Thank you," she said, "for not turning us over to the Emperor."

"I can not undo all the terrible things I've done, Princess," he told her, gently, "but I can ensure a better future for the galaxy."

"How?" she asked him, quietly.

"By fulfilling an ancient prophecy of the Jedi," he said, "and bringing balance back to the Force."

"How are you goin' to do that?" Luke asked, curiously.

"By teaching you two to be Jedi," he told them. "Nine years ago, I helped destroy the Jedi and now I intend to help bring them back."

"We're gonna get to be Jedi Knights?!" Luke asked, excitedly. "Stellar!"

He chuckled. "Not so fast, son," he warned him, "becoming Jedi Knights takes time, hard work, and discipline. I was once as impatient and strong headed as you are, and I paid a heavy price for it. I won't let that happen to the two of you. We're going to do this right."

Luke nodded, and then looked at his sister.

"Isn't that great?" he asked. "We're gonna get to be Jedi some day."

"I suppose so," she said, sighing, "but I always wanted to be a Senator—like our mother."

He choked up, feeling a lump in his throat.

"You are your mother's daughter, Leia," he told her, "and don't worry—once we have destroyed the Empire and restored the Republic, you can represent the Jedi Knights in the new Senate."

"I could do that?" she asked, wide-eyed. "Be a Jedi _and_ a Senator?"

"I don't see why not?" he told her. "After all, you're the daughter of a Jedi _and_ a Senator."

She smiled at that. "Yeah, I guess I am," she said, seemingly pleased by this.

"I'm glad," he told her, and then he glanced at the time. "When the time comes, I promise you I will undo the damage I've done by destroying the Emperor.

"Can we help?" Luke asked, hopefully.

He chuckled.

"When you are ready," he told him, glancing at the time, "but now it is late and you two should get some sleep."

"Ah," Luke protested, "I wanted to help pilot the ship."

"You'll get to, I promise," he told him, setting the autopilot and getting up. "Right now though, it's time for bed."

With a resigned sigh, Luke followed him and his sister into the back where pairs of bunks were stacked to either side of the small sleeping area.

He lowered the bottom one on each side and the twins crawled into them; Leia on the right and Luke on the left.

"Where are we going now?" Leia asked him, as he pulled the blanket up around her.

"To a place the Emperor won't think of looking for me," he told her, grinning. "A place covered in sand."

"Tattooine?" she guessed, quietly.

He nodded. "That's right," he told her, caressing her head gently. "Sleep tight, Princess."

He then went and pulled the covers up around her brother.

"What do we call you now?" Luke asked him, curiously. "Are you still Darth Vader?"

"No, not any more," he told him, firmly. "Not ever again."

"Then what do we call you?" Luke asked. "Father?"

"That sounds a bit too formal," he told him, grinning. "And I don't think you're ready yet to call me 'dad'."

"Oh," Luke said, quietly, "so…?"

"So, for now," he told, smiling, "you can just call me Anakin."


	11. The Jedi, the Boy, and the Girl

**Star Wars**

"A Different Path"

**Summary****: **Nine years after joining the Emperor, two young prisoners have Darth Vader questioning his decision…and start him thinking about a different path.

**Author's Note:**Very AU.

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain spanking.

_**Disclaimer**__:_ I don't own these characters; they belong to the great George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them for this story.

**Chapter 11: The Jedi, the Boy, and the Girl**

"So, what now?" Han asked Obi-Wan, curiously.

They had arrived on Alderaan, only to come up with no more answers than when they arrived.

With the death of the Prince Consort, and the Princess missing, the leaders of the planet were doing everything they could to keep order and control.

They had managed to get vague reports about a large explosion occurring not too far from here, something about an Imperial space station or something, but that was it.

There were also reports that Darth Vader had been killed in the explosion.

Obi-Wan doubted that most seriously.

He had begun to suspect that Luke and Leia _were_ with their father, but Vader had seemingly disappeared along with twins.

What could that mean?

"Hey, did ya hear me?" Han waved a hand at him. "Anybody home in there?"

Obi-Wan blinked, frowning at the boy.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to interrupt your elders while they're thinking?"

"No," the teenager said, smirking.

"Figures," Obi-Wan muttered, blowing out a breath.

"To answer your question, I'm not entirely certain what we do now."

"Well, that's just great," Han said, scuffing a foot. "What about my money?"

"Do not worry, youngling," Obi-Wan told him, "I'll keep my word, but my search is far from finished."

"So, let's go already," Han demanded. "I'm gettin' antsy just sittin' on my rear."

"You could _not_ be sitting on your rear," Obi-Wan warned him, pointedly, "if you do not watch out…"

Han sighed. "Fine," he grumbled, crossing his arms.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Do not fret," he assured him. "We will not stay much longer."

Just long enough for him to get some sense of where they needed to go, that is.

Han sighed. "But this is borin'," he whined, petulantly. "Why couldn't I just stay on the Falcon?"

"Because," Obi-Wan told him, "I look less conspicuous with you than I do alone. A man alone tends to attract attention."

"Oh," the boy said, "well, just hurry it up already."

Obi-Wan chuckled.

That _was_ one of the reasons he'd brought the boy along.

The second was he wanted to make certain he didn't fly off or get into any unnecessary trouble.

Just then, he felt a tremor in the Force and stopped.

Han, not paying attention, bumped into his back. "Hey," he griped, "what's the big idea?"

Obi-Wan frowned, concentrating.

Reaching out with the Force, he tried to determine what had caused the sensation.

There was someone Force-sensitive nearby, he was sure of it.

And whoever it was had Jedi potential.

"C'mon," he told Han, "there is something I must see about."

"What?" Han asked, perplexed.

He did not answer, merely began following the tremor in the Force to its source.

The boy followed him, muttering the entire time under his breath.

He did not catch all of it, but he definitely caught 'crazy', 'damn', and 'old fossil'.

Obi-Wan smirked to himself, though he made a mental note to have another 'discussion' when they got back to the ship about respecting one's elders.

He turned down a side street, down an alley, finding himself at a dead end.

Han snorted. "Well, that was helpful," he stated, rolling his eyes.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. He was very certain there was…

He was drawn to a pile of trash that had yet to be collected, studying it intently.

"You got a thing for trash or somethin'?" Han asked him, snickering.

"There's someone or something here," Obi-Wan said, reaching to move some of the trash out of the way.

Suddenly, something popped out from the pile and made a dash for the mouth of the alley.

Obi-Wan concentrated and the fleeing individual was levitated off the ground.

A string of very color epitaphs was shouted back at him.

"Hey, he sounds like my kinda fella," Han said, smirking.

"Wonderful," Obi-Wan said, and gestured with his hand to turn the Force-sensitive around.

"Hey, it's a girl!" Han exclaimed, wide-eyed.

Indeed it was.

A very dirty little girl of about twelve years old hovered, glaring at them.

Beneath the hood of her ragged coat was what appeared to be bright red hair.

Her eyes were an intense emerald green, and at the moment they were all but flashing fire.

"Put me down!" she demanded angrily. "Put me down right now!"

"Only if you promise not to try and flee," Obi-Wan told her, firmly.

"What do you want, mister?" she asked, scowling. "If it's a street girl you want, there are much prettier ones that come out at night than me!"

Han snorted. "Who'd want a skinny little twig like you?" he asked, snorting.

"See," the girl told Obi-Wan, "even the scruffy boy agrees with me."

"Hey!" Han said, indignantly. "Who're you callin' scruffy looking, sister!?"

"That's enough," Obi-Wan told Han firmly before turning his attention back to the girl.

"I merely wish to speak with you, child. Will you let me if I put you down?"

The girl looked like she thought it over. "Do you got any food on you?" she asked, curiously.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes," he said, and pulled out an apple from his cloak.

"I'll stay and listen if you give it to me," she promised, "I swear."

"Very well," Obi-Wan told her, "but if you run I'll just levitate you once more. What I have to say is important."

The girl nodded, seemingly understanding.

He lowered her to the ground and handed her the apple.

She immediately began devouring it.

"And I thought you had quite the appetite," Obi-Wan commented to Han, smirking.

"Humph," the boy scowled, pouting. "I ain't scruffy lookin'."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at him, but then focused on the girl again.

"Tell me, child," he said, "have you ever heard of the Jedi Knights?"

The girl snorted. "Course," she said, "who hasn't? What about 'em?"

"Were you aware you have the potential to be one?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The girl laughed at that. "Me? A Jedi!" she scoffed. "I don't think so." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, _I_ do," he told her, "and _you_ do. You have a very strong presence in the Force."

"How do you know that?" she asked him, puzzled. "How'd you find me, anyway?"

"Not all of the Jedi were destroyed, child," he told her. "I am one, or I used to be. I sensed your presence in the Force and followed it here to you."

"Why?" she asked him, curiously.

"Because you have the potential to become a Jedi Knight," he told her again, "and I wish to train you."

"Why?" she asked again.

"Because," Obi-Wan said, his voice full of conviction, "the Jedi must be reborn if the Empire and Emperor is to be destroyed."

"Would I learn to do what you did to me?" she asked, curiously. "And get one of those laser sword thingies that they used to carry around?"

He nodded. "Yes," he told her, "though it will be a while—you are still young, after all."

"He is a potential Jedi, too?" she asked, nodding at Han.

"You mean the scruffy lookin' one?" Han asked, sarcastically.

She stuck her tongue out at him. He did the same.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at their childish antics, but then had to remind himself that they _were_ children.

"No," he answered her question, "he my traveling companion and pilot—in return, I keep him out of trouble."

"You keep me outta WHAT…?!" Han sputtered, and then snorted. "That'll be the day, old man!"

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Did we not discuss already the proper way you address me, young man?" he asked, sternly.

Han blushed at the rebuke, as well as the reminder of the promised spanking.

"I'm sorry," he said, wisely shutting up.

He glanced at the girl. "Do you have family?" he asked her, gently.

"Would I be living on the streets if I did?" she asked him, rolling her eyes.

"There is no need to get defensive, child," he told her, firmly. "I merely ask because I need to know if I must get permission from someone to train you, that is all."

"My parents were killed by the Empire a couple years back," she told him, bitterly. "They wanted to take me for some kind of training, and my folks put up a fight instead. I got away, but I've been hopping from ship to ship and planet to planet tryin' to dodge 'em. That's why I ran, cuz I thought you were Imperials."

"Well, we are not," Obi-Wan told her, placing a hand on her shoulder—which she shied away from.

He hid his disappointment, knowing he would have to win her trust before they could ever truly form any kind of bond.

"Now," he told her, "training to be Jedi takes much time and discipline. You must be willing to follow my instructions and guidance, and you must never try anything on your own. Do you think you can do all that?"

She nodded. "I think so," she said, smiling. "It's gotta beat crawling through trash lookin' for food, right?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Right," he said, chuckling.

He realized then that he had missed having a youngling to teach and guide.

He only prayed he did a much better job with her than he had with Anakin.

Anakin…

Where was he now, if he was not with the Emperor?

:_Go to Tatooine:_ a voice spoke to him through the Force suddenly.

It was a voice he recognized immediately, despite the twenty years since he'd last heard it.

"Qui-Gon," he whispered, feeling the presence of his old master wash over him.

_:You'll find them on Tatooine: _Qui-Gon's voice spoke again.

Obi-Wan smiled, understanding immediately who 'they' were, and looked at Han.

"I now know our next destination," he told him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Well, finally," the boy said, heaving a put upon sigh of relief. "Where to?"

"Tatooine," he told him, clapping him on the back.

"That stinkin' dustball," the boy complained, sighing.

Obi-Wan chuckled, shaking his head. "C'mon," he told them, "let's go to the ship."

He then glanced at the girl, who walked on his other side.

"By the way, I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and he is Han Solo. What is your name, child?"

"It's Mara," the girl told him, following them out of the alley. "Mara Jade."


	12. Home Sweet Home

**Star Wars**

"A Different Path"

**Summary****: **Nine years after joining the Emperor, two young prisoners have Darth Vader questioning his decision…and start him thinking about a different path.

**Author's Note:**Very AU.

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain spanking.

_**Disclaimer**__:_ I don't own these characters; they belong to the great George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them for this story.

**Chapter 12: Home Sweet Home**

Tatooine loomed before him, as dry and sandy as ever.

Anakin sighed as he steered the Dark Angel towards his old home.

He had sworn a long time ago he would never return to it, but it seemed now he had no choice.

Beside him, he heard his son sigh as well.

He grinned at him. "What are you sighing about?" he asked him, curiously.

Luke pointed to his home planet.

"Sand, sand, and more sand," he said, shaking his head. "It gets everywhere!"

Anakin laughed at that, laughed so hard tears came to his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked him.

"It's just," Anakin told him, "I said the exact same thing to your mother many years ago."

"Oh," Luke said, smiling. "Well, it's nice to know I ain't the only one that feels that way."

Anakin nodded. "Do you know where about old Ben lives?" he asked him, curiously.

Luke pointed to an area that did not seem to hold one of the few small settlements.

"The Dune Sea," he told him, "but I'm not sure where exactly."

Anakin nodded.

"That's okay," he told him, "we'll find it. Why don't you go help your sister?"

"Ah," Luke whined, "do I gotta? She's just cleanin' the droids."

"All the more reason you should help her," Anakin told him, smirking. "R2 is _your_ responsibility, remember?"

Luke nodded, un-strapping himself and getting up.

"I'll go help her," he said, trudging toward the back of the ship.

Anakin chuckled, shaking his head.

In the two days they had been traveling, he and the boy had gotten closer.

He had started teaching him how to pilot the ship, and just as he had been at that age the boy was a natural.

Things with Leia had improved as well…though she was still more than a little hesitant around him.

He couldn't really blame her.

After all, her entire life all she had seen and heard was he was an evil she had to rid the galaxy of.

Now that he was no longer her enemy, and her father, she did not know quite where to put him in her 'everything is black or white, good or evil' structured mind.

He steered the ship out towards the Dune Sea, searching with his eyes and with the Force, for Obi-Wan's home.

"Luke," he called back to the boy, "come here a minute, please."

"What is it?" the boy asked, coming and sitting back down in the co-pilot's seat.

"Is that Old Ben's place?" he asked, pointing out the front view point to a structure carved from solid rock.

"Yeah," Luke said, smiling, "yeah that's it."

Anakin nodded. "Tell Leia to come strap in," he instructed. "We're going to land."

Luke nodded and rushed to get his sister.

They both came back and strapped themselves in for the landing.

Anakin landed the ship off to the side of the structure and then hit the concealment button that would activate the holographic stealth system he had designed and installed.

Anyone looking directly at the ship would only see more sand.

Un-strapping himself, he got up and stretched. He hadn't realized how long he'd been sitting.

"Come on," he told his children, "let's go see if he's home or not."

They nodded and followed him to the exit ramp, which he then lowered.

For the first time in nearly eleven years, he stepped onto Tatooine sand once more.

He smelled the dry, dusty air.

Memories flooded back, good and bad.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked him, curiously.

He glanced down at his son. "I'm fine," he told, patting his shoulder. "Just remembering, is all."

"Were you remembering your mother?" Leia asked, curiously.

She walked on his other side.

He nodded.

"Yes," he told her, honestly, "but its okay. I have a lot more good memories of her than I do bad ones. C'mon."

They and the droids headed toward the building that appeared to be most definitely a dwelling of some kind.

As they neared, Anakin reached out with the Force to try and sense any other life forms.

He found none. He frowned.

"He doesn't appear to be here," he said, as they reached the door.

"How do you know?" Leia asked him, curiously.

"If he were," he explained, "I would be able to sense him using the Force."

"Stellar," Luke said, smiling. "Will we learn to do that?"

He nodded. "Yes," he said. "For now, though, let's get inside."

He hit the button that opened the door.

They entered and stepped down into a small living area that was sparsely furnished.

That didn't surprise Anakin any, as Obi-Wan had never been one to own or use anything that wasn't absolutely necessary.

"There's another set of stairs back here that lead down," Leia said. "It looks like a hallway with rooms."

"Hey, look at this," Luke said, holding up something from a trunk he'd found.

"That's rude," Leia told him, hands on her hips. "You shouldn't go through a person's things like that."

Luke stuck his tongue out at her.

Anakin shook his head at their bickering, but then narrowed his eyes as he glanced at what was in Luke's hand more closely.

"Let me see that," he said, holding out his hand for the object.

Luke handed it over and he examined it.

He was right.

It _was_ his old lightsaber, the one he'd lost during the battle that left him limbless.

He wondered why Obi-Wan had kept it all these years…

Then he realized he must have been saving it for Luke some day.

He activated it, allowing the blue blade to shoot out, and tested it.

It still felt right in his hands. He smiled, turning it back off.

He then clipped it to his belt.

He glanced at the other saber hanging there, the red bladed one.

He frowned.

He hated to have to throw away a perfectly good lightsaber, but he didn't want to use one with a color blade.

Only Sith used those kinds and he wasn't a Sith any longer.

Then it occurred to him that he could keep the saber, he would just need to find a different power source for it.

A certain type of colored crystals gave the blades their colors in the first place.

He'd just find one with a different color and install it.

After all, it never hurt to have more than one lightsaber handy.

He also began thinking about designing the kids a couple of practice sabers, the type that would only sting rather than cut.

They had been used a lot with the younger kids in the Jedi Temple years ago.

Plus, it would help the kids learn how to care for a saber before they had to build their own to completer their apprenticeships.

"I wonder where he is?" Luke asked, referring to Obi-Wan. "Old Ben doesn't leave all that often."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon," Anakin told him. "And I'm sure he won't mind us staying here."

"What are we going to do about food?" Leia asked. "The rations on the ship are running low."

"We'll have to go get some supplies," Anakin said, glancing at Luke. "What's the nearest settlement?"

"Anchorhead," Luke told him. "Then there's Mos Eisley space port."

"Anchorhead will do," Anakin said. "I'd like to avoid the larger settlements—just to be on the safe side."

The twins nodded, understanding.

"How are we going to get to this Anchorhead?" Leia asked, puzzled. "We can't take the ship."

"I think I saw an old speeder bike leaning against the wall outside," Luke said. "It might still work."

"Show me," Anakin told him, smiling.

Luke led him back outside and around the side of the house, where an old speeder bike _was_ sitting.

Anakin looked it over.

"Well, it definitely needs to be cleaned," he said, "but I don't see any major damage that would cause it not to work. Let's go see if Old Ben has any tools we can use."

They headed back inside and went down the second set of stairs into the hallway.

They found three doors on either side.

The three doors on the right were bedrooms.

The first door on the left was a small kitchen.

The second door was the 'fresher.

The last door was a work room.

Anakin smiled, seeing immediately that Obi-Wan had indeed gathered the materials needed to build a lightsaber…many lightsabers, actually.

Finding the tools he needed to clean the speeder bike, he and Luke headed back outside while Leia looked around the kitchen to see what was already there and what they would need to get.

Glancing at the white dress his daughter still wore, he made a note to get both kids some new clothes…as well as some for himself.

About an hour later, he wiped his hands off with a rag Luke had found and smiled.

"I think that about does it," he told the twins. "Now then, let's go shopping."


	13. A 'Peaceful' Warning

**Star Wars**

"A Different Path"

**Summary****: **Nine years after joining the Emperor, two young prisoners have Darth Vader questioning his decision…and start him thinking about a different path.

**Author's Note:**Very AU.

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain spanking.

_**Disclaimer**__:_ I don't own these characters; they belong to the great George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them for this story.

**Chapter 13: A 'Peaceful' Warning**

"Remember, Mara," Obi-Wan instructed his new apprentice, "reach out with your feelings—not your senses. Senses can be confused, distracted, but your feelings will never steer you wrong."

Mara Jade was a quick learner.

In the week she had been aboard the _Millennium Falcon,_ she had learned a great deal about being a Jedi and also about the Force.

Currently, she was working on learning how to meditate—to calm her body so that her mind could focus better.

She had her eyes closed at the moment and she was trying to block out the sounds around her.

She breathed in, exhaled, and breathed in again.

Her mind was completely blank, completely free of thoughts.

She was one with the living Force around her…

"I see something," she spoke, as a vision entered her mind.

Obi-Wan smiled. "What do you see?" he asked, curiously.

"A boy," Mara spoke. "He has blonde hair and blue eyes."

Obi-Wan narrowed her eyes. He had known two boys that matched that description.

"How old does he look?" he asked, curiously.

"Younger than me," she said, "but not by much."

"About nine?" Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mara Jade opened her eyes. "I guess so," she said, "why?"

"Because, I am searching for a boy that matches that description," he told her. "It is the reason why we are going to Tatooine."

"Oh," the red headed girl said. "Is he your son?"

"No," Obi-Wan told me. "His father and I were once very close. I promised his mother that I would watch over him and his twin sister."

"I didn't see a girl," Mara told him, frowning.

"She is with him, trust me," Obi-Wan said. "Tell me, what did you feel just now?"

"I don't know," Mara told him. "I guess…kind of…free. It was like I was able to reach out with my mind almost."

Obi-Wan smiled. "You connected with the living Force," he told him. "That is very good."

"So, am I doing okay?" Mara Jade asked him. "As your apprentice, I mean?"

"You are doing exceptionally well, child," he assured her. "You are progressing nicely."

"Nice enough to let me use your lightsaber?" she asked him, hopefully.

Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Oh no," he said, shaking his head, "you are not ready for that yet."

Mara Jade sighed. "It was worth a shot," she said. "What's scruffy boy doing?"

"I ain't scruffy, sister," Han growled at her, coming into the sitting area and plopping down into a chair.

"I'm not our sister," Mara Jade growled at him, "and yes you are."

"Well, you're a—" Han started to retort, but Obi-Wan cleared his throat.

"Children," he told them, sternly, "that's enough. This bickering has to stop."

"She/He started it," the children both accused, pointing at the other.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and counted to ten.

The two children had done nothing but pick and prod at each other the entire time.

It really was as if they were siblings.

"Can you both agree to disagree for the sake of my sanity," he told them.

"Tell her to stop calling me scruffy," Han growled, pouting.

"Truth hurts," Mara replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

Han stuck his tongue back out at her.

"That does it," Obi-Wan replied, standing up.

He pointed at reproving finger at the two of them.

"The next one of you that so much as even _blinks_ incorrectly at the other," he informed them, "is going to get turned across my knee—is that understood?"

The two kids gaped at him wide-eyed, glanced at the other, and then nodded fiercely.

"Good," he told them, sighing. "Han, go back to the cockpit. Mara, let's continue with your meditation training."

Han snorted. "So much for Jedi being 'peace-loving'," he mumbled, loudly.

"Trust me, Han," Obi-Wan told him. "My warning _is_ preserving the peace—for all of us."

Han sighed. "Whatever," he said, and then headed back to the cockpit.

"He really is scruffy looking," Mara said, smirking.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Mara," he said, warningly.

She shrugged. "What?" she asked, innocently.

"You know very well what, young lady," he told her, smirking. "Quit antagonizing him."

"I can't help he's a nerf herder wannbe," Mara Jade told him, grinning.

"Han is right, Mara," Obi-Wan told her. "Jedi are peace-keepers. You must learn not to let your personal feelings conflict your goal or mission."

"So, you're saying I should try and get along with him," Mara said.

"I'm saying you _will_ get along with him," Obi-Wan informed her, sternly, "or you both will be sleeping on your stomachs."

"Ouch," Mara Jade winced. "Point taken, Master. I'll try."

"Oh no, youngling," Obi-Wan told her, smirking. "There is no try. You do or you don't—believe me, you had best do."

Mara snickered. "I understand," she told him.

"Good," Obi-Wan said, relieved. "Now, let's get back to your lessons."

Mara Jade nodded. Closing her eyes, she once more reached out for the Force.

Again, she saw the blonde haired boy with the blue eyes.

He was important to her, she felt it.

The question was: why?

TBC…


	14. Bonding

**Star Wars**

"A Different Path"

**Summary****: **Nine years after joining the Emperor, two young prisoners have Darth Vader questioning his decision…and start him thinking about a different path.

**Author's Note:**Very AU.

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain spanking.

_**Disclaimer**__:_ I don't own these characters; they belong to the great George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them for this story.

**Chapter 14: Bonding**

Anakin fixed the emerald green crystal into his lightsaber, reattached the outer casing, and then turned it on.

The blade that had been crimson red was now a pale green.

He smiled.

Now, he would have two lightsabers instead of one—something he had always been very adept at.

Now, he could start on the kids' training sabers.

He thought he would even make them energy-knives—which were miniature lightsabers—just to teach them responsibility for a dangerous weapon.

The training sabers were good enough for now, but it could also mean they could get careless when they had a real 'saber because the training ones don't cut.

The knives would cut things, which would teach them how to properly handle a potentially dangerous weapon.

Obi-Wan had all the spare parts he needed, so why not?

Just then, he felt a slight disturbance in the Force…and it was coming from close by.

Frowning, he put his tools down and went to investigate.

Luke and Leia were in the main room with the droids…and neither one was exactly happy at the moment.

"What good are you then!?" Luke shouted at his sister. "You can't cook, you can't clean, you can't do anything!?"

"It's not my fault!" Leia shouted back, close to tears. "I'm a Princess! Princesses aren't supposed to do those things. And I can too do stuff!"

Luke snorted. "Nothing useful," he growled at her, sourly. He was pouting.

"You…You…stinking nerf herder!" Leia shouted at him, tears falling now. "I hate you!"

"Hey!" Anakin shouted, getting both of their attentions. "What is going on in here?"

"He/She started it!" the twins both exclaimed at the same time.

Anakin narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"That is not what I asked," he told them, sternly.

"Luke is being mean," Leia told him, wiping at her eyes.

"I am not!" Luke growled. "She can't do anything!"

"Yes, I can," Leia shouted back.

"That's enough!" Anakin ordered, firmly. "Luke, what do you mean your sister can't do anything."

"I'm hungry," Luke told him, "and she can't even make me anything to eat!"

"Why do you not make yourself something to eat?" Anakin asked, curiously.

Luke blushed. "I, uh, I don't know how," he muttered, under his breath.

Leia smiled, triumphantly. "I knew it!" she said.

"Leia," Anakin told her, warningly, "I said that's enough. Now, you need to apologize to your brother for what you called him and what you said to him."

Leia looked shocked. "But—"

Anakin held up at hand.

"Likewise, Luke needs to apologize to you for what he said to you," he told her, giving his son a pointed look.

Both twins looked like that wanted to argue, but a stern look had them sighing.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Leia," Luke said. "I know you can do stuff."

"And I'm sorry for what I said," Leia told him. "I don't really hate you."

"Very good," Anakin said, smirking, "now hug."

Both twins wrinkled their noses at that.

He laughed.

"All right then," he said, holding out his arms. "Both of you give me a hug then. How about that?"

They glanced at each other and then as one moved over to him to hug him.

Anakin squeezed them tightly, enjoying the feel of them next to him.

"Now," Anakin said, smiling, "how about I teach you both how to cook?"

"You know how to cook?" Luke said. "Isn't that a woman's job?"

Leia looked ready to protest this, so Anakin spoke before she could.

"No, Luke, it isn't," Anakin told him. "Who told you that?"

"Uh, well, Uncle Owen never cooked anything," Luke said, "and Aunt Beru always chased him out of the kitchen. She said, 'Cooking his woman's work, go tend to your evaporators.'"

Anakin chuckled.

"I have a feeling Beru only said that because Owen would have made a bigger mess in the kitchen than she could clean up," he explained.

He led them into the small kitchen and began gathering ingredients to make some lunch.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Leia asked him, curiously.

"From my mother," Anakin answered. "She taught me."

"Why didn't she teach Uncle Owen?" Luke asked.

"I suppose because Owen's father, Cliegg," Anakin said, "needed him to help with the farm. Remember, my mother didn't always live on the moisture farm. She only moved there once I had left to become a Jedi."

"So, she taught you to cook before you left," Leia said, smiling. "That's nice."

"She told me," Anakin chuckled, "that a boy with as big an appetite as I had should learn to fend for myself."

Luke blushed. "I guess I need to, too," he admitted, sheepishly.

"You're a growing boy, son," Anakin told him, grinning. "It's okay."

"And I suppose I'm really not a princess anymore," Leia said, sighing.

"You'll always be a princess, Princess," Anakin told her. "Not only by adoption, but by birth. You're mother, after all, was a Queen."

"An elected Queen," Leia reminded him.

"Doesn't matter," Anakin said, smiling. "Every ruler of Naboo retains the royal honorific, even once their term ends."

"Doesn't that mean I'm technically a prince?" Luke asked him, curiously.

"Yes," Anakin said, smirking. "And I would be Prince Consort, since I was your mother's husband."

"Just like my papa," Leia said, swallowing. Tears filled her eyes.

Anakin stopped what he was doing and knelt down beside her.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said, gently, "I didn't mean to remind you of Bail."

Leia scrubbed at her eyes. "It's okay," she said. "I'm okay."

Anakin didn't really believe that but for the moment was willing to allow her, her little un-truth.

He patted her head and stood back up.

He knew she was still trying to get used to the idea of him being her father and so…

He knew, given time, she would eventually allow herself to feel around him.

"Now then," Anakin said, "the trick to cooking is really simple, at least that's what Mom always told me."

So, he taught his children how to cook.

It made for an interesting early afternoon.

Later on, that evening, he sat them down and began teaching them meditation techniques.

"All right," he said, "now just breath normally, close your eyes, and reach out with your feelings."

The twins, sitting to either side of him on the floor, nodded and did as he did.

They closed their eyes, concentrated, and reached out.

As one, they opened their eyes.

"Someone's here," they spoke at the same time.

"I saw a boy," Leia said. "A scruffy looking one."

"I saw a girl," Luke said. "She had red hair."

"And I saw an old friend," Anakin told them, smirking.

Getting up, he went to the door and opened it.

He smiled.

"Hello, Obi-Wan."

TBC…


	15. Reunion

**Star Wars**

"A Different Path"

**Summary****: **Nine years after joining the Emperor, two young prisoners have Darth Vader questioning his decision…and start him thinking about a different path.

**Author's Note:**Very AU.

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain spanking.

_**Disclaimer**__:_ I don't own these characters; they belong to the great George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them for this story.

**Chapter 15: Reunion**

"Hello, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan stood at the door of his own home, staring wide-eyed at the man he had not laid eyes on in nine years.

"Anakin," he stated, hoping he sounded perfectly calm.

"You always didn't like surprises," Anakin said, grinning.

"And you always liked surprising me, as I recall," Obi-Wan told him, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, are we going to just stand here or are we actually gonna go in?" a young voice behind the older man.

"Hush, Scruffy," another young voice, this one female, hissed. "Master Obi-Wan is talking."

"Let 'em in already," Luke said, behind Anakin.

"Luke!" Leia growled. "Hush."

"Since it _is_ your house," Anakin told Obi-Wan, "I guess you should come in."

He stepped back away from the door. Obi-Wan, Han, and Mara Jade stepped inside.

The moment he saw the twins, he smiled brightly. "Luke! Leia! Thank the Force you're all right!"

"Oh, so they're the ones you've been looking for," Han said. "Huh. I was expecting someone…taller."

"I'm tall!" Luke grumbled, sourly.

"Yeah, right," the fourteen year old said, "sure you are, kid."

"Han," Obi-Wan growled, warningly.

"At least my brother isn't scruffy looking," Leia retorted, hands on her hips.

"For the last time," Han growled. "I am not scruffy looking!"

"Yeah, right," Luke, Leia, and Mara Jade all three spoke at the same time.

"I'm not," Han pouted, sitting down.

"Children," Obi-Wan and Anakin spoke at the same time, "that's enough."

They glanced at each other.

"Uh," Anakin said, feeling slightly sheepish, "well…"

"Well, indeed," Obi-Wan stated, raising an eyebrow. "It seems the rumors we have been hearing are true. Darth Vader _is_ dead."

"Yes, he is," Anakin stated, firmly. "What are the rumors?"

"Just that the Empire's ultimate weapon exploded under mysterious reasons," Obi-Wan said, "and that the Emperor's successor was killed."

"A fact that has a lot of people jumping for joy, I reckon," Anakin said, grinning.

Obi-Wan nodded. "You always did have a flare for the dramatic, Anakin," he told him, shaking his head.

Anakin shrugged. "It was either that or let him find out abut Luke and Leia," he told him. "I wasn't about to let that happen."

"Despite the fact that nine years ago you did exactly what he said no matter what?" Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not Dad's fault," Luke stated. "He was man…manip..uh…"

"Manipulated," Leia told him, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, that," Luke stated. "He didn't mean to be bad."

"That doesn't change the fact that he was very bad," Obi-Wan told him.

"No, it doesn't," Anakin said, sighing, "no matter how I wish it did."

Obi-Wan sighed. "What do you intend to do?" he asked, curiously.

"Well, at the moment, I was planning on teaching my children how to meditate," Anakin told him.

"I already learned," Mara Jade spoke up. "You're kinda cute, by the way."

Anakin blinked at her and then raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan.

"My new apprentice, Mara Jade," Obi-Wan told him. "The boy is Han Solo—an orphan I've taken under my wing."

"Humph," Han grumbled.

Anakin grinned. "They seem like a handful," he noticed, smirking.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "So do yours," he said, nodding at Luke and Leia.

Anakin smirked. "And you thought dealing with one Skywalker was tough," he told him, laughing.

Obi-Wan stared at him and then started laughing, too.

Luke, Leia, Han, and Mara simply stared at the chuckling men as if they had lost their minds.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked, curiously.

"Beats me," Han said, shrugging.

"Oh, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, clapping his old friend on the back, "how I have missed you!"

"I've missed you, too," Anakin admitted.

"C'mon," Obi-Wan said, "let's teach these younglings how to meditate."

Anakin nodded.

"Lets," he agreed.

And so, reunited, the two old friends sat down with the four children and started teaching them how to meditate.

TBC…

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note... I know this chapter wasn't very long, and I apologize. I just couldn't quite figure out how to make this particular reunion work. I hope it wasn't too corny or lacking. If so, again, I apologize. The next chapter will be much longer and much more interesting, I promise. Thanks, and please review. Catch ya later. Jlbrew23


	16. The Dare

**Star Wars**

"A Different Path"

**Summary****: **Nine years after joining the Emperor, two young prisoners have Darth Vader questioning his decision…and start him thinking about a different path.

**Author's Note:**Very AU.

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain spanking.

_**Disclaimer**__:_ I don't own these characters; they belong to the great George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them for this story.

**Chapter 16: The Dare**

After they had meditated, Anakin and Obi-Wan left the children to get to know each other while they went out and talked.

"How did it happen, Anakin?" Obi-Wan wanted to know.

"Which part?" Anakin asked, curiously. "The twins or me?"

"Both," Obi-Wan stated, firmly. "The last time I saw you, you swore to hate me forever."

"We all say things when were young that we regret," Anakin said, sighing. "In my case, I have a lot of regrets."

Obi-Wan reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me, please?"

"I've been questioning my decision for a long time now, at least inwardly," Anakin admitted. "I could see the corruption in the Empire and the coldness of the Emperor but I kept telling myself that my place was to obey not question."

"What changed?" Obi-Wan asked, though he suspected he already knew the answer.

"Luke and Leia happened," Anakin admitted. "They were taken prisoner and brought before me. I sensed something in them, and when Luke told me his name…"

"You guessed the truth?" Obi-Wan nodded. He had thought as much would happen.

"I was surprised both turned out to be my kids," Anakin told him. "I had the medic run a blood test to prove it. At that time, I was still more or less devoted to my duty to the Empire so I simply held them 'prisoner'—except that they stayed with me. I started to get to know them, to allow them in."

"To love them," Obi-Wan knew. That was what he sensed most about Anakin now besides the peace that had never been there before and that was his abundant love for his children.

"Yes," Anakin said, "and then the Emperor told me he was coming for a visit and I knew what would happen if he found them."

"He'd have ordered you to kill them," Obi-Wan knew. "That is why they were separated in the first place."

"To hide them in plain sight," Anakin guessed. "It was a good plan—Master Yoda's, I presume."

"Yes," Obi-Wan nodded. "So, you turned your back on the Emperor by destroying his most powerful weapon and faking your own death—which, you know, won't full him for long."

"I know," Anakin said, sighing, "but hopefully long enough to get somewhere with the twins that I can raise them in peace."

"What of the prophecy?" Obi-Wan asked. "You are still the chosen one, you know. That hasn't changed."

"And I fully intend to send that black hearted bastard straight to Hell," Anakin told him, seriously, "but not until after the twins can take care of themselves—they've lost their adopted parents already and their mother. I won't abandon them now."

"Nor should you," Obi-Wan said, seriously. "I have taken Mara Jade as my apprentice and am looking after young Solo—who, I am sure you noticed, has an attitude a parsec long."

"I did notice," Anakin said. "Kinda makes you wish I was a kid again, eh?"

"Oh no," Obi-Wan chuckled. "I wouldn't survive you both!"

Anakin smiled. "So, what should we do in the mean time?" he asked, curiously. "Stay here."

"I don't see why not," Obi-Wan said. "The boys can share a room and so can the girls."

"And it wouldn't be the first time we had to bunk together," Anakin reminded him, smirking.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "Do you still snore?"

"I never snored," Anakin told him. "You're the one that snored, not me."

"Really?" Obi-Wan said. "You never said anything before."

"Before, I was twelve and you could spank me for being overly critical," Anakin reminded him.

"Are you saying I couldn't now?" Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Anakin smirked. "If you think I'm about to dare you to try, old friend," he told him, "You've been on this dust ball much too long."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Very well," he said. "We shall live here for the moment until something happens that forces us elsewhere."

Anakin nodded. "Let's go tell the kids," he said, smiling. "Think they'll like the idea?"

"I am sure Leia and Mara will not object," Obi-Wan said, "but Han…"

"And Luke," Anakin said. "He's stubborn."

"Yes, I know," Obi-Wan said. "C'mon, might as well get it over with."

The explosion from the boys weren't too loud, just loud enough, but in the end they had no choice.

Luke and Han became bunk mates, as did Mara and Leia.

For the first few days, everything went reasonably well but then…

"Those sand people don't sound so tough to me," Han said while he and Luke scouted the area around the house, "I bet I could take one on."

"No one takes on the sand people and live to tell about it," Luke told him, seriously. "They killed our grandmother."

Han snorted. "So they took out one old biddy," he said, rudely. "I still say I could take one on."

Luke felt anger rise in his heart. "Prove it," he dared the older boy.

Han glared down at him. He was never one to turn down a dare.

"All right, short stuff," he told him, patting him on the head. "I will."

He then started to head beyond the dunes surrounding the house.

Luke bit his lip. He really shouldn't have let his temper get away with him like that.

And Han shouldn't be going out there…especially alone.

Sighing, he called out, "Hey, wait for me!"

"Decided to come see for yourself, short stuff?" Han asked, smirking.

"It's not safe to go among the dunes by yourself," Luke told him. "I'm watching your back, that's all."

Han chuckled. "As if my back needs watching," he told him, cockily.

Luke sighed. "Your backside needs whipping, that's for sure," he muttered.

Of course, this led him to remember that he was probably going to be in as much trouble as Han was when they got back and groaned.

He'd been trying so hard to impress his dad and now this…

"Huh, Han?" he said, a bit nervously. "What do you say we head back? This is silly…we don't even know where any sand people are…"

"Humph," Han muttered, "we'll find some. If you're too scared, kid, you can just go on back right now."

"I'm not scared," Luke told him, "just worried."

"There's nothing to be worried about, I know exactly—" Han never got the chance to finish because at that precise moment, he stepped off into empty air.

Luke watched as he rolled head over hills down a large dune, finally stopping at the bottom. He didn't get back up.

"Han!" Luke called down to him. "Are you all right?"

Luke felt a moment's panic, but then put it aside and raced down the dune after his friend.

"Don't worry, Han!" he called out. "I'm coming!"

Reaching him, he made sure he was still breathing (he was, thank the Force) and then shook him until he woke up.

"Whoa," Han said, sitting up. "That was quite a ride, kid."

"Yeah," Luke agreed, smirking, "but I think we'd better head back. Okay?"

Han nodded. "Uh, I think you're right," he said, looking past Luke at something up on the dune. "And I think we'd better do it in a hurry."

Luke frowned and turned to see what he was talking about...only to see that it was a pair of sand people.

He swallowed.

"Uh oh."

TBC…


	17. Quick Thinking Turns to Big Trouble

**Star Wars**

"A Different Path"

**Summary****: **Nine years after joining the Emperor, two young prisoners have Darth Vader questioning his decision…and start him thinking about a different path.

**Author's Note:**Very AU.

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain spanking.

_**Disclaimer**__:_ I don't own these characters; they belong to the great George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them for this story.

**Chapter 17: Quick Thinking Quickly Turns to Big Trouble**

_(Warning: a couple of quick spanking scenes in this chapter. Don't like. Don't read. Got it?)_

"Uh-oh!"

Luke and Han glanced at each other, their eyes wide with worry.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Han muttered, staring at the two Tuskan Raiders in dread.

"Ya think?" Luke snorted, glaring at him. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault!" Han growled. "How the hell is it my fault!"

"You're the one who bet they weren't so tough!" Luke reminded him, angrily.

The two Tuskans advanced, their gaffi sticks at the ready, toward them.

"So, huh, what do you think we should do?" Han asked Luke, nervously. "Run?"

"They have longer legs," Luke reminded him, shaking his head. "And they're used to running in sand. You're not."

"I know-Hey!" Han exclaimed, indignant. "What about you?"

"I grew up here, remember?" Luke told him, smirking. "I could probably out run them, but I they still have longer legs."

"Well, we better do something fast, Kid," Han told him. "Otherwise our gooses our as good as cooked..."

"I'd say when Dad and Obi-Wan get through with us," Luke said, "our gooses will be more like roasted! Follow me!"

With that, Luke took off at...running straight for the Tuskans. Han, blinked, but quickly smirked catching onto what the kid was gonna do. He quickly followed him.

Surprised by this bizarre behavior, the two Tuskans halted their advance--which was exactly what Luke was counting on.

Using the Force, as his newly re-acquired father had taught him, he leap-frogged over the Tuskan Raider on the right.

Han did a slide-into-home-plate type move in-between the other Tuskans legs.

By the time the Tuskans had realized what had happened and spun around, the boys were running at full speed back toward the house.

Glancing back over their shoulders, they found the two Tuskans scratching their head in puzzlement.

Both boys burst out laughing and clapped each other on the back.

"That was some real quick thinking, Kid," Han told Luke, approvingly. "Couldn't have done better myself."

"Thanks," Luke told him, glad the older boy approved, "but now do you believe me about the Tuskans?"

"Nope," Han told him, smirking. "Now, I realize their even stupider than I thought."

Luke laughed at that, shaking his head. They have outsmarted those two Raiders, but he knew there were others out there that would never have fallen for it.

They had just lucky as those were two young, inexperienced hunters--they probably weren't much older than he and Han were.

"C'mon," Han said, "we'd better get back before we're missed."

Luke nodded and glanced ahead. He immediately lost his smile. "I think we're a litte too late," he told the older boy, dejectively.

"Why do you say that?" Han asked him, curiously.

"Look," Luke pointed to the next hill.

Han did so, and he too lost his smirk.

Obi-Wan and Anakin stood atop that hill...both wearing very disapproving frowns on their faces.

"Uh-oh," Luke muttered. "Busted."

Han nodded in agreement with him. "You said it, Kid."

They were in BIG trouble.

...

Luke sat on his bed while Anakin sat across from him on Han's bed. He bit his lip.

His father hadn't said a word since they had returned to the house and he had ushered him in here and told him to sit.

He swallowed. "I can explain..."

"You don't have to," Anakin told him.

Luke blinked at him. "I don't?"

"I was your age once," Anakin told him, "and I was just as adventous and reckless as you are."

"Does that mean I'm not in trouble?" Luke asked him, curiously.

Anakin smirked. "What do you think?"

Luke sighed. "I think it was worth a try..."

Anakin chuckled, getting up and moving to sit across from him. "Let me tell you a story about something that happened to me just after I came to the Jedi temple..."

Luke nodded, listening.

"Obi-Wan hadn't been my master for very long," Anakin told him. "He was learning how to be one, even as I was learning how to be a jedi student. Follow me?"

"Yeah," Luke told him. "So, what happened?"

"I wanted so badly to prove that I was as good as the older students, even those that were younger than me because they had more experience," Anakin told him. "So, one day, I dared this older boy to a lightsaber duel..."

"They let you actually use lightsabers?" Luke asked, his eyes wide.

"Uh, no," Anakin told him, smirking. "That's one of the reasons why I got into such big trouble. We had both 'borrowed' our masters lightsabers...and because neither of us had really used a 'real' lightsaber before we ended up destroying a lot of priceless items in the room we were in."

"I bet Obi-Wan wasn't too happy, huh?" Luke guessed.

"No, not at all," Anakin told him. "He grounded me for a month, but he also tanned my hide on top of that. Want to know why?"

"Because you stole from him?" Luke guessed, quietly.

Anakin shook his head. "Nope," he told him. "It was because I could have been hurt...or even killed. He had promised his own teacher, who had died, that he'd train me. I had nearly made that sacrifice be in vain."

"Oh," Luke said, quietly, finding the floor very interesting.

"Uh huh," Anakin said, reaching over and lifting his chin. "Your mother gave her life to bring you and your sister into this universe. Today, with this single reckless act, you could have made that sacrifice be in vain."

Luke felt his gut twist. He felt even worse now.

Blinking back tears. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"I know you are," Anakin told him, "but you still are going to be punished."

Luke nodded, having an idea of just what that punishment was going to be.

Sure enough, his father pulled him across his lap a few seconds later.

The spanking that followed was far from pleasant, especially since it had been done on his bared behind, but thankfully it was over quickly.

After fixing his pants back in place, Anakin then pulled him into a tight hug.

"You did some quick thinking out there today, son," he whispered into his year, "that probably saved you and Han from a terrible fate. I'm so proud of you for that."

Luke, who had been crying softly into his dad's chest, nodded and continued to cry. "Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome," Anakin told him. "But you're still grounded."

Luke groaned, but nodded.

...

Han glared up at Obi-Wan, who was glaring back at him.

"What did you think you were doing?" the older Jedi asked the boy, sternly. "You and Luke could have been killed out there today!"

"But we weren't," Han answered back, stubbornly. "Cool your jets, old timer. Nothing bad happened."

"Nothing bad happened?" Obi-Wan asked. "You were nearly attacked by two Tuskan Raiders!"

"So?" Han shrugged. "We got away. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is you went running off without a word as to where you were going, and were intentionally searching for trouble," Obi-Wan told him.

"What can I say?" Han smirked. "Trouble just has a way of finding me."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "And avoiding it doesn't even cross your mind, does it?"

"I don't run from trouble," Han replied, sneering.

Obi-Wan smirked. "That's good," he told him. "That means I won't have to chase you."

Han narrowed his eyes at that. He didn't much care for the sound of that.

Before he knew what had happened, the older Jedi had sat down on the bed and pulled him across his lap.

"Oh no!" Han exclaimed. "You're not gonna treat me like some stupid little kid!"

"If you act like one, then be prepared to be dealt like one," Obi-Wan told him, firmly. He then proceeded to use the Force to loosen the belt around Han's waist.

Han was shocked to fill his pants being pulled down. "No way in Hell--OW!" Glancing back, he saw that Obi-Wan had a flat piece of wood in his hand.

The spanking that insued was loud, long, and quite painful, but when it was over it was over.

Obi-Wan tossed his wooden implement away and helped fix his clothes. He then sat him up beside him and stared him in the eye.

"You are the oldest of the four children currently in residence here," he told him. "As such, it is your responsibility to be setting a good example for them."

Han wipe at the hated tears that were falling down his cheeks and trying to resist rubbing his stinging backside. "I ain't a good role model."

Obi-Wan's eyes softened. "You're a bright boy, Han," he told him, gently. "Don't try to live in your father's shadow. You'll only end up making the same mistakes he did."

"What do you know?" Han asked him, stubbornly. "You ain't my old man!"

"Maybe not," Obi-Wan told him, "but I do care about you...maybe even more than he did."

Han glanced away, not used to being told someone actually cared what happened to him.

"Why?" he asked. "I ain't your special like Mara, Luke, and Leia. They're like you and Anakin. They're gonna be Jedi someday. I'm not."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Just because you don't have any Force potential doesn't mean you're not going to help change the galaxy," he told him. "I will take more than Jedi to stop the Empire."

"It will?" Han asked, wiping the last of his tears away.

"Yes," Obi-Wan assured him. "It will. Don't sell yourself short, Han. You're just as special as any of us."

Han swallowed, and then glanced at the floor. "Thanks," he muttered, embarrassed.

Obi-Wan reached over and lifted his chin. "You're welcome," he told him, grinning. "But you're still grounded..."

Han groaned, loudly, at that.

_Oh well, I guess it could be worse._

_..._

Little did any of them know, it was about to much worse.

TBC…

AN: Sorry about the long wait... My muse hasn't been talking lately. Jlbrew25


	18. Discovered

**Star Wars**

"A Different Path"

**Summary****: **Nine years after joining the Emperor, two young prisoners have Darth Vader questioning his decision…and start him thinking about a different path.

**Author's Note:**Very AU. Unscarred, Unmasked, Unarmored Vader…

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain spanking.

_**Disclaimer**__:_ I don't own these characters; they belong to the great George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them for this story.

**Chapter 18: **Discovered

They're days quickly formed a routine, of sorts.

In the mornings, Obi-Wan and Anakin would train Luke, Leia, and Mara in the Jedi arts while Han observed.

In the afternoons, there were chores to do.

While Anakin and Obi-Wan made various much needed repairs to the house and Leia and Mara did most of the inside housework, Luke and Han were required to go out and get some of the various mushrooms and few edible plants there were in the surrounding area.

It was on one particular afternoon, that the boys made a very alarming discovery.

As they were gathering some of the wild mushrooms that grew around moisture vaporators, Luke saw something in the distance and grabbed Han's binoculars to get a better look.

"Hey!" the older protested, indignantly. "What are—?"

"Shhh!" Luke hissed at him, staring intently at the speeder that was approaching. He swallowed.

"What is it?" Han asked, frowning fiercely as he tried to see what the younger boy was looking at.

"Stormtroopers!" Luke exclaimed. "And they're heading right for the house!"

Han's eyes widened at that. "Let's go, Kid!" he exclaimed, and went running back the way they came…

Meanwhile, inside the house, Anakin was busy meditating.

As he allowed himself to float free of his corporeal consciousness, he found himself face to face with an old [familiar] friend.

"Qui-Gon," he said, smiling.

"Hello, Anakin," the deceased Jedi Master spoke to him. "It has been a long time…"

"Yes, it has," Anakin said, swallowing. "Master, I am sorry if I have disappointed you. I—"

"You _are_ the Chosen One, Anakin," Qui-Gon told him, quietly. "You _will_ bring balance back to the Force."

"I wish I had as much faith in my as you do," Anakin told him.

"All things must happen when the Force wills them to," Qui-Gon told him, firmly.

"What do I do in the meantime, then?" Anakin asked him, curiously.

"What you're doing already," Qui-Gon told him. "Being a father and teacher to your children…"

"Will that be enough to undo what I did?" Anakin asked him, sadly.

"It is a start, and a very good one," Qui-Gon told him, and then frowned. "I sense trouble coming, Ani…"

Anakin could feel it to and the vision of the older Jedi faded from his mind's eye. Opening his eyes, he blinked.

Springing up, his lightsaber was in his hand immediately.

He found Obi-Wan outside, his own weapon at the ready. "I felt them, too," he told him, nodding.

In the distance, speeders containing men in shining white armor raced toward them.

"It seems," Obi-Wan said, sadly. "We have been discovered."

Anakin nodded, a determined look on his face. He activated his lightsaber.

It was time to fight…

TBC


	19. Departure

**Star Wars**

"A Different Path"

**Summary****: **Nine years after joining the Emperor, two young prisoners have Darth Vader questioning his decision…and start him thinking about a different path.

**Author's Note:**Very AU. Unscarred, Unmasked, Unarmored Vader…

**Warning:**This story _will_ contain spanking.

_**Disclaimer**__:_ I don't own these characters; they belong to the great George Lucas. I'm merely borrowing them for this story.

**Chapter 19: **Departure

"But, where are we going to go?" Leia asked her father and uncle, curiously.

"Someplace safe," Anakin promised her, gently.

He and Obi-Wan had dispatched the Stormtroopers quickly and effortlessly.

Unfortunately, two of them managed to escape. It was clear they could no longer stay on Tatoonine.

"Name one place in this whole crummy galaxy that's safe?" Han asked, snorting.

Obi-Wan sent him a disapproving glare. "We shall find one," he told him, firmly.

"The Emperor isn't just going to give up," Mara Jade reminded them, quietly. "He'll keep hunting us."

"I say we just go blast him off his throne," Luke stated, slapping his hand down on the table. "Pow!"

"If it were only that simple, son," Anakin said, smiling. "Unfortunately, it's not."

"We will go to Dagoba," Obi-Wan told them. "Master Yoda is there."

Anakin nodded. "Very well," he said, "let's go."

"Dad?" Luke said, glancing up at his father.

"Yes, son?" Anakin asked, as they all boarded the _Millennium Falcon_.

Luke looked at him hesitantly. "I-Is it all right to be scared?" he asked, biting his lip.

Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a look, but didn't say anything.

"C'mon, Han," the older Jedi said, patting the twelve year old on the back. "Let's get this heap in the air."

"Hey!" Han protested, as they made their way to the cockpit. "My ship ain't no heap, old timer! It's—OW!"

A sharp smack was heard, obviously the sound of a palm slapping against something.

"What have I told you about referring to me as 'old timer'?" Obi-Wan's stern voice carried back to them.

"Yeah, yeah," they heard Han grumble. A few moments later, the engines roared to life.

"C'mon, Mara," Leia said to the red haired girl. She had the feeling her father and brother needed to be alone for a moment.

Mara nodded and the two girls headed for the cockpit to strap themselves in.

Anakin knelt down so that he and Luke were looking each other in the eye.

"Luke, can I tell you a secret?" he asked him, smiling.

"What?" Luke asked, frowning.

"I'm scared," Anakin told him, honestly.

Luke looked at him wide-eyed. "But you're a Jedi!" he said, sounding shocked. "And you were Darth Vader!"

"That may be, but I'm still just a human being," Anakin told him. "I'm no better than anybody else. I get scared, I get angry, and I get sad…but you know what?"

"What?" Luke asked.

"I just remember that I now have you and Leia, and Obi-Wan and Han and Mara Jade," Anakin told him, "and that makes me less scared, less angry, and less sad."

"I don't understand," Luke told him, truthfully.

Anakin nodded.

"Let me put it this way," he told him, reaching out to pull him close to him. "It is okay to be scared, so long as you don't ever let that fear control you."

"Is that why you became Darth Vader?" Luke asked him, curiously.

Anakin nodded, sadly.

"That's exactly why," he told him. "But you and Leia helped me to let go of that fear, though. No matter what happens to us next, son, we will face it together. That's what families do."

Luke smiled. "Yeah," he said, smiling.

Anakin smiled. "Still scared?" he asked him, as they went and sat down to strap themselves in.

"Yeah," Luke admitted, leaning his head against his father's shoulder, "but not as much now."

Anakin chuckled, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders. "That's my boy," he told him, gently.

Luke smiled.

No matter what happened, they were a family.

And families always stuck together.

And together, they were going to make the galaxy a safer place to live.

The End

Author's Note: I know this probably seems like an abrupt end, but I really had no clue where to take this story from this point on. I may do a sequel later on... Jlbrew26


End file.
